Dissidia Final Fantasy X Super Smash Bros
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: After being attacked by the Warriors of Chaos, Mario, Link, Pikachu, Samus and the other Smashers must be trained by Cloud, Squall, Zidane, Tidus and the others for the upcoming battle with Tabuu and Chaos. First story on Dissidia, 6th on SSB.
1. Smash Tournament invaded

A/N: My first Dissidia fan fic featuring this crossovered with Super Smash Bros. I hope Dissidia comes to Europe cause I can't wait to play Cloud, Squall, Zidane and Tidus. Anyway, here is chapter 1 featuring most of the heroic Smashers and the warriors of Chaos. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Smash Tournament invaded:

It has been a year since Tabuu's ultimate defeat and the end of the Subspace Emissary. An new tournament has just started to celebrate. There are 10 competitors entering and they shall be seen on the floating stadium soon.

On the stands were crowd cheering as they wait for their fighters to arrive. On the balcony were many lovers of the warriors. One of them is Princess Peach, heir of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Zelda, heir of Hyrule, Lucario, a female aura Pokémon, Krystal, member of Star Fox, Ribbon, a fairy, Marth, the prince, Paula, Ness' friend, Jody, a F-Zero racer, Titania, a warrior of Ike's team and Sally from Sonic's world.

At last, the warriors arrived on the scene as they walked on stage greeted by the crowd. First to come up was a short man who wears a red hat and shirt and blue overalls and has a huge black moustache. His name is Mario.

The other is a man who has dirty blonde hair and elf pointy ears. He wore a dark green tunic which goes just above his knees and has a belt around his waist and straps around his body, a white shirt underneath, which also has a chain mail. He has brown gloves and boots. On his back was a blue handle broadsword in its holder and a shield with a red bird and red triangles on it. His name is Link, champion of Super Smash Bros.

The other is an human-like fox who wears a green jumpsuit, a grey jacket and grey boots. His name is Fox McCloud.

Next is the mouse Pokémon who is brightly yellow with pointy ears with black tips on each end. He has a lighting bolt tail, red cheeks, cute black eyes and tiny paws. His name is Pikachu.

Next is a small pink balloon like creature. He has small hands and red feet. His name is Kirby.

Next is a woman who wore a huge suit but she had her helmet off to reveal her face. She has blonde ponytail hair. Her name is Samus Aran.

Next is a young boy who wears a red cap and a white and blue stripy shirt and blue shorts. His name is Ness.

Then another man appeared. He wore a red helmet which it shadow covered his eyes and a blue jumpsuit. His name is Captain Falcon.

Then the other man appeared. His hair is blue and has a green headband around it. He wore a red and white cape, a blue tunic and white pants. His name is Ike.

And lastly, is a blue hedgehog who wears white gloves and red and white sneakers. His name is Sonic the Hedgehog.

Watching above them was a huge glove hand as he watches the Smash World. It wad Master Hand, the peaceful god of the Smash World.

"Welcome everyone to the Smash Tournament 4" came the announcer's voice on the intercom "we are proud to have our finest warriors here today. We sure had a fright after the Subspace Emissary had appeared. But now they are gone, we can finally get the tournament underway!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the tournament was about to begin. Mario looked up at Link.

"Hey-a, Link!" he said causing Link to look at him "You beat-a me last time in Melee but this-a time it will be different."

"I know" Link smirked as he crossed his arm "but as long as I have fun and no villains are around, I don't care about the title."

"Same old Link" Fox smirked.

"And now we shall begin the match up. Everyone turned your attention to the screen."

As everyone turned to the screen, it begins the match up. Suddenly…

A huge gulf of flames came in front of it causing everyone to gasp in horror.

"Zelda? Peach?" Krystal asked nervously "Is this supposed to happen?"

"No" Zelda said "I should not."

Suddenly, 10 silhouettes appeared from it. The warriors looked at them in surprise as they emerge.

It was the Warriors of Chaos: Garland, Emperor Mateus, Cloud of Darkness, Golbez, Exdeath, Kefka, Sephiroth, Ultimecia, Kuja and Jecht. They were previously defeated by Cosmos' warriors and now had returned, more stronger than ever.

And to the Smasher's shock, an too familiar figure appeared behind them. He was a computer-date like human. Tabuu…

"TABUU?!" The Smashers gasped.

"Ahh…" Tabuu said as he looked at the stadium "It's so good to be back."

"Tabuu!" Master Hand called as he floated towards him "What is the meaning of this? I thought you were destroyed!"

"Yeah! We saw you killed by Link and Pikachu!" Ness called.

"Oh I was" Tabuu said "but I was brought back to life by the God of Discord, Chaos. Now I have control of this army, and mine. Chaos said he bring my ten villains to our base while I take this lot…" he glared at the Smashers "To deal with them!"

"Let's see you try it!" Ike said as he brought out his sword.

Kefka laughed "Well, it seem like the small rats are preparing to defend themselves!"

"Pathetic!" Kuja said "Tabuu had trouble with these clowns?!"

"You are the pathetic one, Tabuu!" Falcon said "Come down here and fight!"

"Oh, I won't be fighting. Let's see how well you do against these guys!"

Garland started charged forward and used his huge sword to slash Mario to the sky then followed after him and quickly knocked Mario out.

"MARIO!" Peach gasped.

Ness runs to help Mario but the Emperor got in front of him. Mateus then shot his magic at him causing Ness to crash him to the wall. Paula gasped at this.

"NESS! HOLD ON!" Samus ran to help him.

"Where are you're going, dear?!" Kefka laughed as he stopped Samus in her track and then send a huge blast which knocked Samus out.

"Pika Pika Pikachu?" Pikachu asked shocked.

"You really want to know?" Jecht said as he appeared behind the Pokémon and punched him in the stomach sending him tumbling on the ground until he laid still.

"PIKACHU!" Lucario cried as she was about to run to help him but Marth held her back.

Ike snarled and leaps up to attack Jecht but Exdeath appeared in front of him.

"Hey you. Can you fly?" Exdeath then slashed him hard causing Ike to fly into the air. Jecht followed after him and used his huge sword to hit him back to the ground. Ike is defeated.

Link saw Sephiroth flying towards him and held his shield and grabbed his Master Sword and being clashing swords with the villain back and forth.

"This one causes to be a problem" Ultimecia sneered as she used her power of time to defeat Kirby.

"Not for me" Sephiroth said as he stabbed Link in the stomach after he broke off his defence.

"LINK!" Zelda gasped.

Sephiroth then kicked Link off as Link tumbled to the ground and laid there clutching his stomach.

'There powers are unbelievable!' Link thought 'They are far too fast for us!'

Kuja then shot of energy balls at Falcon. Falcon dodges each one and before he could attack Kuja, Cloud of Darkness appeared behind him and with a flick of a finger, knocks Falcon out.

"How is it possible they could be faster than all of us?!" Sonic asked.

"Because we are more experienced than you!" Emperor said as he grabbed him making a target for Kuja who flew at him and knocks Sonic out with a punch to the gut.

Tabuu smirked evilly at the defeated Smashers.

"I think I underestimated Chaos' army" Tabuu said "They are stronger than I thought. Kidnap their lovers and let's get going!"

"Kidnapping huh? And why is that?" asked Garland.

"It's a gift for their enemies."

The Warrior of Chaos nodded and disappeared and reappeared behind Peach and the others and grabbed them.

"Hey! Let us go!" Paula screamed.

Link slowly opened his eyes and slowly tried to stand up. He saw Zelda screaming as she and her friends are taken away by Chaos' warriors as they disappeared.

"No… Zelda…" he gasped and then he fell down again.

"You'll pay for this!" Master Hand snarled at Tabuu.

"Too late for that. Now I'll finish them off!" Tabuu said as he was about to do his wing attack on the defeated Smashers. "Farewell!"

SLASH!

Someone had cut off Tabuu's wings. Tabuu looked shocked and then saw a woman with blonde hair and wore a white gown.

"YOU! You're Cosmos!"

Cosmos turned to Master Hand.

"Your allies will be fine but we need to get them out of here!" Cosmos said.

"I understand" Master Hand said as he used some magic to lift the Smashers into the air. "Where to?"

"I lead the way!" Cosmos put her hand on Master Hand's finger and they disappeared.

Tabuu snarled as his enemies had escaped.

To be continued…

A/N: Yeah, I choose Master Hand and Tabuu to be enemy gods like Cosmos and Chaos. Next week, the Heroic Smashers will meet the Warriors of Cosmos. So stayed tuned...


	2. MH and Cosmos’ warriors unite

A/N: MUST READ! OK. I know I had messed up lately cause of college and making my YouTube series but I am putting my best into it. Just to let people know. Anyway, here is chapter 2.

Chapter 2: MH and Cosmos' warriors unite:

"Everyone! Wake up!" Master Hand said in the darkness.

At this, Link slowly opened his eyes and slowly woke up and slowly raised to his feet. He saw the other Smashers slowly getting up as well. They looked around the place and sees Master Hand floating above them.

"Master-a Hand?" Mario asked. And then he remembered "W…WHERE-A DID THOSE WARRIORS-A GO?!"

"Calm down. They got away… with your lovers…" Master Hand said.

"What?! Krystal is…" Fox began but then he fell sad. The others felt sad too.

"Don't worry all of you" Master Hand said "Tabuu was about to finish you all off until she saved you."

The Smashers looked confused and then saw Cosmos on her throne.

"My name is Cosmos. I am the goddess of Harmony" she said.

"A goddess?!" Ness gasped.

"Pika?!" Pikachu gasped.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked.

"Those warriors you all fought and lost to and the warriors of the demonic god, Chaos, god of discord" Cosmos said "and his warriors were blessed by the power of god like power."

"So that's why we can't beat them" Ike said "they got god like powers."

"Exactly, however, I have good news." Master Hand said "Special training is in order for you lot to go against Tabuu and Chaos."

"Training?" Falcon asked "but we are already up to max."

"In Smash Bros yes, but in this world, you need a lot. However, Cosmos have some warriors of her own and they also had god like powers."

"They should be here right about now" Cosmos smiled as she looked behind them.

The Smashers turned to see some men and a woman walking towards them.

One has blue armour and he has yellow horns on his helmet. He has silver hair and holds a sword. His name is the Warrior of Light.

Next to him was another man who has grey amour on his body and a white cape. He has a spear, an arrow and a sword. He has an bandana around his head. His name is Firion.

The other man also wears amour but he is quite short and wore a red helmet and has baggy pants. He too wield a sword. He is the Onion Knight.

The next man also has silver hair but wore a dark blue armour and a light blue cape. He holds a spear and a sword. His name is Cecil.

The man next to him has brown hair and he wore a light blue vest, a small cape, a dark blue tunic and white pants. He too holds a sword. Bartz is his name.

There is a woman with them. She has blonde long hair and wore a red short dress, a pink cape, and white tights. She also hold a small sword. Her name is Terra.

The next man has blonde spiky hair, and holds 2 giant massive swords called the First Tsurugi and the Buster Sword. He wore a black sleeveless turtleneck that is zipped down the front, a sash protecting his left leg, black boots and a new pauldron with a Fenrir motif in front and has a huge black sleeve over his left arm. His name is Cloud Strife, the one who defeated Chaos last time.

Next to Cloud, is a man who has messy brown hair and has a scar across his face. He wore a black jacket with white fur on the shoulders and a white shirt. He also wore black pants with different belts and a sash on his right waist. He holds who resembles a sword and a gun combined together. His name is Squall Leonhart.

Next to him was a small man with long blonde hair. He wore a small blue vest with a white shirt underneath. He has two sleeves on his waist and baggy blue pants. He has a monkey tail and he holds two daggers. His name is Zidane Tribal.

And the last man also has messy blonde hair and wears a torn overall shorts and a yellow hooded short shirt that bears his chest, and has a left dark blue pauldron and armor that covers his left arm. With them are some dark socks and dark blue shoes. In his silver pendent bears a symbol that represents the Zanarkand Abes, which is also on his shorts. His name is Tidus.

The warriors of Cosmos saw the Smashers and stopped dead in their tracks. The Smashers stared at the warriors as the warriors stared at the Smasher.

"Cosmos" Warrior of Light said "Who are these people?"

"These people are from the realm of Smash" Cosmos said "Chaos teamed up with another demon god named Tabuu and send the Warriors of Chaos to attack them and kidnapped their loved ones."

"Well that's too bad" Cecil said "So what do we do?"

"I ask of you all" Master Hand said to the warriors "Please raise my warriors to be the best they can be. Teach them everything you know to help them fight for the war that will come very soon."

"But they seemed to be good fighters themselves" Terra said.

"Yes we know" Samus said "but the warrior of Chaos had beaten us all in one blows. We can't beat them in our current conditions."

The warriors of Cosmos thought about this for a while. Tidus then came to a decision.

"OK. We'll train you as much as we can" Tidus said "We teach you how to do fight in mid air, run up walls…"

"Run up walls?" Fox asked "we never done that before."

"Then that's how they beat you" Master Hand said "OK. We'll spilt into pairs. One smasher go with one of Cosmos' warriors."

"You're sure that wise?" Link asked.

"It's our only choice. Sonic, you're fast. Why not go with Tidus?" Cosmos said.

"Sure thing. Piece of cake" Sonic said as he zoomed to where Tidus was.

"Pikachu, you go and train with Zidane" Master Hand "Ike, you must train with Squall."

"Pika Pika" Pikachu said as he ran up to Zidane.

"Teaming up with this thing is cool to me" Zidane patted Pikachu's head.

Ike walked up to Squall. "So I am with you huh?"

"Whatever" Squall just replied. Ike just gave him a dirty look.

"Ness, go with Onion Knight" Cosmos said "you're both good in size."

"Again with our sizes!" Onion Knight and Ness said together.

"Samus, you and Terra are both girls so you can train together" Master Hand said. Samus nodded and walked towards Terra. "Captain Falcon, go with Firion."

"This should be interesting" Falcon said as he walked towards Firion.

"Even if we are up against our foes again, I must train you extra hard for this" Firion told him.

"Exactly" Master Hand said.

"Kirby, you and Bartz work together."

"Poyo, Poyo!" Kirby cheered.

"Calm down little guy. The training's hadn't begun yet" Bartz laughed.

"Fox and Cecil, can you train well together?" asked Cosmos.

"If I would protect the world and the realms, then I should be honoured to have him as my teacher" Fox said.

"That's fine with me" Cecil said.

"Mario" Master Hand said as he looked at both Mario and Link "You must train with the Warrior of Light. And Link, you shall be training with Cloud."

"OK-a" Mario gives a thumb up.

Link was uncertain "I'll do as you wish, Master Hand."

"Let's just give this over with" Cloud said coldly.

Link gave a sharp look at Cloud.

"Well, then. Shall we leave?" Warrior of Light asked.

"PIKA! Pikachu, Chu, Pikachu, Pika!" Pikachu called. The others looked at him.

"I think he said "Wait! Tabuu said his warriors are with Chaos. You don't think…"." Zidane translated. He got strange looks from his fellow warriors. "What?"

"That's true. Tabuu's men. You don't mean…?" Master Hand turned to Cosmos.

"That's right. The warrior of Chaos had teamed up with a group of smash villains" Cosmos said.

"Then that means…" Ness gasped.

"You will be facing Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Wolf, Ridley, Dedede, Porky, Black Shadow, Eggman and Roy".

"ROY?!" Ike gasped.

"He has been brainwashed by two of the most evil people in your team."

"…Ganondorf…" Link snarled knowing it was Ganondorf who brainwashed Roy.

"It is obvious that this Ganondorf must be with Sephiroth" Cloud replied.

"So our enemies are with your enemies as we speak?" Sonic asked.

"Has to be" Squall said "They will do everything they can to stop us."

"Then that case, we will not lose!" Falcon said. "Not to those freaks again!"

"That's the spirit" Tidus smirked.

"Good luck all of you. And make sure you all trained hard." Cosmos said "And who knows my warriors, maybe you learn something from our visitors."

The heroes all nodded and went to their separate ways to train in their own areas to get ready for the upcoming battle.

Meanwhile…

In a dark throne room, Garland, Mateus, Cloud of Darkness, Golbez, Exdeath, Kefka, Sephiroth, Ultimecia, Kuja, Jecht, Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Wolf, Ridley, Dedede, Porky, Black Shadow, Eggman and Roy were in their throne room discussing what Chaos had told them. Ultimecia, Emperor, Bowser and Eggman addresses to the other villains.

"Chaos told us that our enemies are training those idiotic smashers to be as best as they are!" Ultimecia said "That would lead us to trouble. We must find a way to destroy each and last one of them."

"Hold your tongue, Ultimecia!" Bowser said "let them train. That why it would more entertaining to see the ones you crushed grew stronger."

Garland, Cloud of Darkness, Exdeath, Kefka, Kuja, Mewtwo, Wolf, Ridley, Dedede, Porky, Black Shadow and Eggman were listening very carefully. Jecht and Roy were not bothered so they were fallen asleep. Ganondorf and Sephiroth just leaned on the side and just closed their eyes as they were not interested.

"So be it. We'll let them train together first and then we'll attack them" said Mateus "besides, the Warrior of Cosmos got their crystals, the smashers need their own. Plus, we have their lovers."

On the ground unconscious were Peach, Zelda, Krystal, Lucario, Ribbon, Marth, Paula, Jody, Titania, Sally, Tifa, Rinoa, Garnet, Yuna and the other damsels. What will become of them?

To be continued…

A/N: I had NO idea on the other Final Fantasy pairings. If you know, let me know. OK, first one features Mario and the Warrior of Light. So stayed tuned.


	3. Mario's training

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys. Please read. I only played Final Fantasy VII, VIII, IX and X so can you bare with me on the other FF? Anyway, here is the first training session and their first battle agaisnt 2 foes. Enjoy.

Chapter 3: Mario's training:

Mario followed the WOL as they entered into some sort of throne room. It was quite dull and grey to Mario's point of view. He stopped as he looked saddened. The WOL looked down on him.

"Is something the matter?" The WOL asked.

"It's-a just… everything just-a so fast" Mario said "The warriors of Chaos, Bowser-a, and our enemies… I am-a not-a sure, I can-a do this."

"You must believe in your own strength. Remember, you have your allies behind you" WOL said "Don't be discouraged. You just lack the form of fighting we do."

"We only fight-a side-scrolling style" Mario said "So how do we do it-a here?"

"We do things differently here." WOL said "try running up that wall."

Mario ran to an opposing wall, but as he tries to run up it, he fell down.

"How can you run-a up a wall?" Mario asked "That's impossible!"

"Watch".

Mario looked up and gasped as the WOL ran up the wall to the ceiling above him.

"In your world, you cannot do that but in our world you do. Give it a go one more time" WOL called.

Mario nodded and closed his eyes. He begins to run and he ran up the wall up to where the WOL is. He opened his eyes and saw he had done it.

"I… I did-a it!" Mario gasped.

"See? If you do that, then those warriors will be no match against you" said WOL. But then something red flashed behind a rock which caught his attention "What is this?"

He walked towards a rock pile and saw a crystal which resembles a mushroom with eyes. He picked it up and looked at it.

"I see…" WOL said.

"What is-a it?" Mario asked.

"This is your crystal passed down from your world" WOL said "It must have chosen you to defend the mushroom kingdom. Also, it shall be blessed by the goddess."

"Can I have-a it? It is-a mine after all" Mario pleaded.

"You can have it, IF you can prove you becoming stronger than me. Our training starts now" WOL said as he pocketed the crystal and took out his sword "En guard, Mario!"

Mario nodded and takes out his hammer "Ookie- dookie then. Come on, Light!"

He charged at the WOL and clashed his hammer to his sword. The WOL then leapt into the air as Mario followed.

'I-a don't believe-a it' Mario thinks as he fire some fireballs from his fingers as WOL blocks them with his shield. 'He's-a real good. And he's-a quite amazing.' WOL used his Crossover attack on Mario which he dodged and used his deflecting cape to spin WOL around and kicked him back below. 'But… even though-a things look-a bad, I having the time-a of my life.'

Mario flew towards him as he ready to slam his hammer to the warrior but WOL dodged away as Mario slammed his hammer to the ground. WOL countered attacked with Shining Wave knocking Mario back to the air.

'This one is quite surprising' WOL thought as he leaps after Mario and ready to strike him down with Radiant Sword but Mario leaps out of the way and slammed him down with his fist. 'It's like fighting myself. Mario's improving every step. He's getting ready'.

WOL landed and as Mario charged to attack again, an Tsunami appeared and hits Mario making him fall to the ground but leaps back up. WOL turned to see two figures coming towards them, chuckling evilly.

"Garland!" WOL snarled.

Mario rose up to see Bowser's ugly mug. "Bowser."

"Training are you? How pathetic. Why waste your time with this weakling?" Garland said "He knew nothing about what Tabuu had in mind for him."

Garland ran to knock Mario out again, expect…

"Oh no you don't. Not-a this time!" Mario leaps away from Garland's huge sword and used his uppercut to hit Garland in the chin as the villain flew and crashed onto the ground.

"What?!" Bowser gasped "Garland is supposed to be stronger than Mario. How is it that he is fighting back?"

"You see? Even if it is for a short time, Mario is improving" WOL said "Garland, you will finally meet your end."

"And I am a weakling no-a more" Mario smirked as he cracks his knuckles.

Garland rose again and rubbed his chin. "So, you had improved. But don't think you'd be a match for me."

"WOL, can I beat up Garland this time?" Mario asked "It's payback time for knocking me out and kidnapping Peach in the first place."

"Sure. And leave reptile race to me" WOL said "I want to see how the enemy of Mario holds off."

(Bowser Theme and FF Battle 2 arranged plays)

Mario nodded and clashed his hammer with Garland's sword as Bowser charged at WOL and tries to slash him but the WOL blocks him off with his shield.

Mario then used his hammer to knock some brave points off of Garland before striking him up to the air and flew after him and smacked him again. He then followed again and used his spin attack to knock some HP off of Garland.

Bowser roared some fire out of his mouth but the WOL leaps away and turned around and slashed Bowser's back and then followed it off with End All A. Bowser toppled back and snarled.

"I don't believe it. I can't beat Mario and now I can't beat him? Darn it! DAAAARRRRNNN ITTTTT AALLLLLL!!!" He roared as he transformed into his EX Mode Form, Giga Bowser.

"What the…?!" WOL gasped.

"Careful, Light. He's dangerous in that form!" Mario called and sees that Garland also reached EX Mode too.

"How dare you…" he snarled and used his Twin Swords by splitting his sword into two and slashed Mario, following it up with his move Tornado and then his EX Burst, Soul of Chaos.

"Now you'll see why I am Chaos' right hand man!" He said as he empowered himself with evil and then slashed Mario hard mutlie times before brutally finished it off with a heavy blow making Mario crashed into a wall.

Bowser, in his Giga form, used his spin attack on the WOL and then used his slam attack. After that, he used his EX burst form, Giga Combo.

"DIE!" He roared and he slashed WOL with a lot of claw slashes and then topped it off with fireballs which hit him directly and set the WOL crashing to the earth.

Garland and Bowser both loses their EX forms but is convinced that they had won.

"That should do it!" Garland said.

As Bowser was about to reply, a sword stabbed him in the tail, making him scream. Garland as shocked to see WOL appearing in his EX Form, his knight outfit and Mario is seen in his Fire Mario clothing.

"I…Impossible!" Bowser gasped.

"Enough playing around. Mario, let swap enemies and finish them off." WOL called.

"Already-a one step ahead-a" Mario said as he charged at Mario and hit him into the air and followed after him.

WOL turned his attention to Garland and used Rune Saber making Garland fly to the air and he quickly used his EX Burst, Oversoul, which he powers his sword with powerful magic.

"It's over. Take this!" WOL said as he exchange powerful sword blows and after some successful blows, send a powerful slash that unleashed the magic and thus defeating Garland.

Mario then goes to his EX Burst too, Mario Finale. He did some punches and human blows to Bowser before executing his beam of fire balls yelling "Oh yeah. EEeeeyaaahhhhh!!!" And thus defeating Bowser.

(End Music)

After the battle was over, they reverted back to their original forms. Garland and Bowser slowly got to their feet.

"How did you become so much stronger?" Bowser asked Mario.

"It was for a short while, but I felt the power rushing through me and I felt it become a part of me" Mario said.

Garland opened a portal leading back to their fortress. "Not bad plumber but next time, don't expect any miracles. You too!" He said to the WOL before he and Bowser retreated through the portal.

"Come-a back!" Mario called but they left.

"Don't worry. They return for the final battle" WOL told him. "But Mario…" Mario turns to him "You had proven yourself more powerful than you thinks. You managed to lay a few blows on Garland. I think you had passed your training. And here's your reward." He hands Mario his crystal.

Mario took the crystal and gazed at it. "So this crystal give me the power of the gods?"

"That is correct" WOL said "And I think you earned it. Now we know we can defeat Tabuu and Chaos and rescue Princess Sara and Peach."

"Thank you" Mario smiled as he looked to the sky. "Peach, hold-a on. I'm coming-a as soon-a I can."

To be continued…

Next time, Firion and Falcon shall battle against Emperor and Black Shadow. Stayed tuned.


	4. Firion and Falcon VS Emperor and Black S

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I haven't played much FFII or F-Zero games, so please bare with me. Anyway, please enjoy this latest chapter.

Chapter 4: Firion and Falcon VS Emperor and Black Shadow:

At Pandaemonium, a city of hell, both Firion and Falcon arrived in where the Emperor's Throne room would be. Falcon was disgusted by the sight of it.

"Ew. So is this what the kingdom of hell look like?" Falcon said.

"Yes, the emperor has made it his own homeworld" Firion said.

"That's terrible" said Falcon "but we are here to train so we are ready for both Chaos and Tabuu. Teach me all you need to teach me."

"Alright! I had taught you how to fight in this world" Firion said "Now there is one more lesson left. Fight me."

"Alright then. I'll show you my speical Falcon Punch" Falcon said as he crack his knuckles.

Firion took out his sword and shouts. "Alright. Show me what you got, Captain."

Falcon ran at him and threw a punch at him only to have Firion leap out of the way and set his bow out and fired some arrows at him but Falcon dodged out of the way. Falcon used his Falcon Kick towards him but Firion moved out of the way and used his Lead Axe. Falcon leaped away and looked at him.

"Heh. It's like fighting Link's clone" he said.

Falcon threw some punches and kicks at Firion but he used Brush Lance to knock him back. Falcon leaps back again and used his Falcon Punch to knock some damage onto Firion. Firion leaps back and as Falcon was about to charge at him again…

"WAIT!"

Falcon stopped as Firion got up and picked up a rose on the ground. "Careful. You might have crushed my only dream."

"Dream? That rose?" Falcon asked.

"The Wild Rose" Firion said "My dream is to hope that my people and my world shall be freed of Emperor Mateus' evil and freedom shall free my home."

"Wow. That must be one dream you fight to have it fullfilled" Falcon said as he understood.

"And unfortunely, I will not allow it!"

Falcon and Firion turned in shock. Black Shadow and the Emperor was seen right before them.

"BLACK SHADOW!"

"MATEUS!"

"So you wish freedom? How patheic" Black Shadow said "And I cannot believe you are buying this, Captain Falcon."

"How foolish to have a dream which is not to be fullfilled. You are always alone and have no one to watch over you" The Emperor said.

"YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Falcon snapped causing Firion to look surprised "I know his dream will come true. Defeating you if all he needs. So surrender your reign or else. That goes for you too, Black Shadow!"

"Falcon…" Firion said, surprised at Falcon's outburst.

"We'll just see" The Emperor said as he held his spear, ready for battle.

The Emperor charged at Falcon who quickly dodges his staff. The Emperor was shocked to see Falcon dodged it. Falcon was surprised to see that his training has paid off. Falcon used Falcon Kick and sends the Emperor flying. Black Shadow turned to see Firion slashed him with his sword. Black Shadow used Shadow Punch on him. He smirked at first but then gasped. Firion was unaffected by the punch. He looked horrified.

"I don't believe it."

"Like Falcon told you. My dream keeps me strong."

Falcon ran up to attack The Emperor again but he emerges into his hell form.

"OK. Now that is new!" Falcon admitted.

"You have seen nothing!" The Emperor snarled. "Starfall!"

He sends a huge rain of fireballs onto Falcon and then a large meteor crashes onto him. The Emperor then uses Absolute Rule and powers up and uses his ability Temptation on Falcon.

Firion looked towards their direction shocked allowing Black Shadow to use his Final Smash: Dark Zero. He gets into his F-Zero and smashes into Firion sending him crashing into a wall.

Before the Emperor and Black Shadow could relax, both Firion and Falcon burst out of the rubber, Falcon in his final smash mode and Firion with his blood swords.

"WHAT?!" Black Shadow gasped.

Falcon quickly used his Z-Fero Final Smash and knocked his vehicle into Black Shadow. He leaps out of it and yells out "MAXIUM POWER FALCON PUNCH!" He punched Shadow so hard; the villain fell to the hard cold ground with a crash.

Firion used Fervid Blazer and slashed the Emperor several times with his blood swords before using his bow and 5 arrows and finished off the emperor.

After the battle was over, Firion and Falcon slowly rose to their feet looking at their victory. The Emperor gets up and help Black Shadow up. They were starting to disappear.

"You… you may have won this round but next time, don't expect any mercy!" And they disappeared.

Falcon walks up to Firion.

"Training's over, right?"

"Yeah. Those two won't cause a problem for a while now" Firion said.

Suddenly, something glowed in front of Falcon. It resembles his F-Zero symbol. He took hold of the crystal.

"This is…?"

"A crystal which mean your training is finished" Firion said "Cosmos said so as well. Oh, and Captain Falcon…"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for helping me keep fighting for my dream."

"Hey, if the dream's making you stronger, than I say, don't let anyone mess with you like that. Dreams are important. I have a dream too. My dream is to become the F-Zero champion. But that's a little complicated things with Link around."

Firion smiled. "Let's head back. Cosmos and the Warrior of Light and Mario will be waiting for us."

"OK".

Firion goes on ahead. Falcon stared at the place one last time.

'Dreams.' He thinks 'Everyone should have that same dream. The dream of freedom.'

To be continued…

A/N: Ness and Onion Knight is next against Porky and Cloud of Darkness. Also, time for a vote. Which form should OK use? Ninja or Sage? Anyway, see ya soon.


	5. Ness and Onion Knight’s training

A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone. Being catching up on my youtube series. Anyway, I am taking someone's request, after this battle, I will do the battle randomly so guess one is which after this one but I am leaving Cloud and Link for last. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5: Ness and Onion Knight's training:

The World of Darkness area is a polygonal dark crystalline area with tall pillars and tendrils of dark energy circling the arena. A staircase descends from nothingness at one end of the arena. Its alternate form periodically shifts from its default form to two other areas of the Dark World - a small dark area enclosed by a low ceiling with large pillars, and a wide-open area with crystal platforms floating in the air.

One the pillars, Ness was seen leaping from pillar to pillar dodging Onion Knight's Firaga attacks. Then he leaps off and blocks the last one with PK Thunder. They landed on opposite sides.

"Phew. That was rough training there" Ness said.

"That's good because the more you train, the more that you can defeat the darkness" Onion Knight said.

Ness stood up. "By the way, what is your goal exactly?"

"Me? When I first came, I was scared and I lack the abiltiy to fight. But when my friends are endangered, I keep on fighting to protect them" Onion Knight said as he charged again, sword in hand "That is my goal!"

Ness jumped away from his slash and used PK Fire on Onion Knight. OK got out of the way and used sword dance while he leaps and surrounds Ness and slashes him. Ness got up and used his strongest attack, PK Flash. OK was hit by it and gets up. He ran up to slash Ness who blocked it with his bat. Ness then swings his bat and OK leap away from it.

Ness used PK Freeze which he learnt from his friend Lucas and Onion Knight fires it back with Blizzard. Both collided and they were almost blown back.

"Good. You're getting better, Ness" Onion Knight said.

"Thanks. I think I have too."

"Ness, what about you? What is your goal?"

"My goal… well…" Before Ness could think about, he suddendlys duck out of a dark energy pulse. He turned to see the Cloud of Darkness behind him. "You again?!"

"Cloud of Darkness!" Onion Knight gasped.

"So you have survived after all" Cloud of Darkness said to Ness "No matter, once I'll deal with you first, I will finish off this kid."

Suddendly, a crash was heard behind OK. In his mech, Porky was waiting to strike him. OK dodged out of it way.

"So you're Porky!" Onion Knight said "Ness told me about you."

"So he did did he?" Porky snorted "well, let's see how you like it when you die!"

Ness leaps over Cloud of Darkness and quickly used PK Fire. Cloud of Darkness dodged and used her Anti-Aircraft Wave and surrounds herself with 4 beams which she fire them at Ness but he leap away.

Onion Knight dodged Porky's mech scorpion tail and used Whirlwind Cut. Porky sends out some robot versions of himself but Onion Knight sliced them up.

As Ness battles Cloud of Darkness, Cloud of Darkness was having trouble keeping up with Ness' attacks. Ness took out his yo-yo and smack her on the head.

Onion Knight saw a weak spot in Porky's attack and used his Sword Dance on it. Porky's mech tumbled back but it got back up.

"You think you're so clever. Try this one then!"

He turned into his EX Mode, his old form in Mother 3. He then leaps in the air and used the beam laser. Onion Knight shielded himself as the beam came onto him.

Cloud of Darkness turned bright green as she turned into her EX Mode too. Then she hit Ness into the air and she used Super Canon Wave. When it is up to 120% she quickly used Particle Beam which she hit Ness directly.

Dust and smoke emerge from those attacks and Porky and Cloud of Darkness looked at the dust.

"Ha! Weaklings to the very end!" Porky said.

"Don't think so!" Ness appeared behind Porky which make him shocked. Ness was in his EX Mode too and shot him into the air. "PK STARSTOOOORRRMMMM!!!"

Ness called upon his EX Burst, PK Starstorm. 20 shot of ray of light came shooting down on Porky damaging him until he is defeated.

Cloud of Darkness was shocked at Ness' power, she failed to see Onion Knight in his Sage mode and turned just to see Onion Knight used Great Magic Holy. After it hits her, he followed it up with Meteor. That has defeated the Cloud of Darkness.

Cloud of Darkness and Porky slowly stood up and glared at both Ness and Onion Knight.

"Where did they get this strength from?" Porky snapped.

"Never mind that now" Cloud of Darkness said "You two may have won, but this is far from over."

They both vanished. Ness told to Onion Knight.

"Anyway, as I was saying, my goal… is just the same as yours" OK turned to Ness surprised "Even though I am only a boy, I will find strength… strength to protect everyone."

The knight smiles. And a flash of light appeared in front of Ness. Ness looked up to see a Mother logo crystal floating in front of him. Ness takes it and looks at it.

"That crystal proves your training has ended." Onion Knight smiled "You have learnt a lot Ness. Let's head back to the others."

"OK!" Ness smiled. As Onion Knight leaves, Ness turns to the stage one more time. "Pauline, that is my promise from here on out. I'll protect everyone including you. Wait for me, OK?"

To be continued…

A/N: So Ness finished his training with Onion Knight, who should train next? Please leave your answer in the review. Thanks.


	6. Pride and betrayal

A/N: Sorry for being late guys. Anyway, here is the next chapter featuring Fox and Cecil. Please enjoy.

Chapter 6: Pride and betrayal:

In the Lunar Subterane, there whole scenery were all blue with the bright sun shining on one side and the earth showing on the other in the sky. There were dark Blue Mountains everywhere.

Fox and Cecil then leap out from behind a mountain and Fox's foot placed right onto Cecil's staff. Then Cecil pushed Fox off and round up his Shadow Lance and fired it at Fox. Fox dodges and draw out his blasters and start firing. Cecil dodged each shot and shot a Gravity Ball at him. Fox dodges and ran up the cliff to the top. Cecil flew towards him. Fox then used his Reflector as Cecil fired another Gravity Ball which bounces off the shield and bounced right back at Cecil.

Cecil moved aside and quickly used Paladin Arts and used Searchlight. Fox got hit by the shots and almost fell when he used his blaster again and hit Cecil in the leg.

Both warriors fell to the top of a cliff panting for breath. They had been training for a while now. Fox already learned the basics of the world he is in and begin training furiously with Cecil. He was surprised to see Cecil stood up again. He sat up.

"Cecil… may I ask you something?" asked Fox.

"Go for it" Cecil said.

"You said you share the strength of your friends right? But I wanted to know, does it work on your enemy, Golbez? Were you able to defeat him with this strength?"

"Yes. My friends give me strength" Cecil said "it's gives me a reason to fight. But Golbez… is not my enemy."

"Not your enemy?" Fox looked confused "But he's on Chaos' and Tabuu's side! How could you not call him your enemy? He hurt me! He kidnapped Krystal! He killed my Star Fox comrades!"

"But he's also… my brother."

Fox gasped as Cecil said that. He noticed that he looked depressed.

"Oh… I am sorry. I didn't know. But how could your brother be on the enemy side and kidnap Krystal?"

"He also captured Rosa" Cecil said "but it's not his fault. One of the enemies made him to."

"Who?"

"Exdeath" said a voice from below.

Cecil looked down from the cliff and gasped. "Brother!"

Fox looked shocked and got onto his hands and knees and looked over the edge. Sure enough, Golbez, Cecil's older brother, was standing below them.

"Golbez?" Fox gasped.

"Cecil… I am sorry for kidnapping Rosa. Exdeath made me do it. I see you're training one of the Smashers I see. But one question remains… is he worthy?" Golbez asked.

"Worthy?" Fox asked confused.

"Of course he is!" Cecil said "he mastered everything I need to teach him here."

"I see… in that case…"

"Hold it there, Golbez!" came a voice. Fox gasped and looked up. Golbez turned to see Fox's arch rival, Wolf O'Donnell appear before him "I will be the one who defeat Star Fox! I do not need you to interfere."

"Wolf!" Fox stood up glaring "What are you're doing here?! Where's Krystal?! Where's Rosa?!"

"They are none of your concern. I realised that Golbez was a traitor to begin with. Sephiroth told me this!" He pointed his gun at Golbez. "Golbez, for betraying Chaos and Tabuu, I sentence you to death!"

"NOOOO!" Cecil changed into his knight form again and slashed Wolf who dodged.

"What is it with you?!" Wolf snarled.

"My brother is NOT like you!" Cecil snarled.

"Cecil…" Fox and Golbez said together.

"I will not let you harm him! At least I can show you my true strength!"

Wolf snarled "So you willing to defend this traitor? Fine! You both shall meet the end at the same time!"

Golbez flew to the air and landed before Fox. "While my brother deals with your enemy, it's time to see how your strength is. Come." He goes into his position.

Fox nodded and got into his pose. "OK then! This time, I'm going to win!"

Cecil charged at Wolf. Wolf charged his blaster and fired. Cecil leaps to a cliff to cliff dodging each shot. Then he used Valiant Blow which knocked Wolf into the air. He gave chase and slashed his spear but Wolf leaps over. Wolf then used his claws but Cecil dodges. Then with changing into his Paladin form again, Cecil used Radiant Wings and send Wolf crashing to the ground.

Fox dodged each one of Golbez's Attack Systems. Fox looked around for Golbez who disappeared suddenly and saw him used Gravity Force. Fox dodged the first one but Golbez appeared behind him and pushed him back to the first one hitting him. Fox got up and quickly used his dash attack which hit Golbez several times. He then followed it up with Fire Fox which hit Golbez to a cliff.

Wolf was having trouble dealing with a furious Cecil. Cecil used his Soul Eater on him making him crashing through the mountain.

Golbez stood up after this and looked at Fox.

"Very good. Cecil trained you well."

"Heh. I'm just getting started." Fox said.

"Then it's time that we end this" Golbez said as he turned to his Summon Shadow Dragon form.

Wolf got up very angrily at Cecil.

"You little pest! This is where it ends!" Wolf snarled.

He then used his Wolf Dash which send Cecil flying upwards and summoned up his LandMaster. He fired a huge red beam from the funnel and it hit Cecil directly.

Golbez used his Cosmic Ray on Fox which hit him and then powering up and used Twin Moon. The dragon above him used Blinding Cold which traps Fox in a shield. Then Golbez summoned his Twin Meteors and hit Fox directly.

Both heroes were clouded with smoke. Golbez turned to Wolf, who has his blaster to him again.

"Still not giving up?" Golbez asked calmly.

"Now I will deal with you, traitor…" Wolf began but then Fox appeared before him shocking Wolf.

"Peek-A-Boo!" He used his Fire Fox and hit Wolf directly.

Cecil appeared behind Golbez in his job augment form. As Golbez turned, Cecil already used his Paladin Force which slashed him couple of times. Then Cecil used his Soul Shift move. "The moon leads me!" He said. He then flew up and slashed Golbez across. He then turned to his dark knight form and fired his staff hitting Golbez. "Light and Shadow cast aside." He then cast 4 shadow balls and then turned Paladin and slashed Golbez twice defeating his own brother.

"LANDMASTER!" Fox called and leaps into the air and his LandMaster surrounds him and crashed to the ground. It targeted Wolf's falling position and fired a huge blue beam hitting Wolf. Wolf is defeated.

"It's over, Wolf!" Fox said after the battle is over and Wolf begins to fade away.

"This is not the end!" Wolf snarled "I get you for this" and he disappeared.

Fox turned to Cecil who looked down at Golbez who is kneeing on the ground.

"Brother… I…" Cecil said as Fox walked up to him.

"Say nothing, Cecil. You trained the fox well" Golbez said. Fox looked puzzled. "You two and your comrades should be able to defeat any despair. Now I must take my leave. But we will meet again." He stood up and leaves.

"Brother, wait! Come and fight alongside us!" Cecil called "I still believe in you as well as my friends."

"You're too kind hearted to be a knight still" Golbez said "but if the light ever shine down on me… maybe…" and he disappears.

"You sure are kind hearted. Even to your enemies" Fox said.

Suddenly, something appeared before Fox. It was a blue crystal floating in front of him.

"This look like the crystal that trapped Krystal in" Fox said.

"It's one of the crystals Cosmos gave us" Cecil said as he showed his dark blue crystal "And it's yours to take."

Fox nodded and takes his crystal. "So my training's complete?"

"Yes. But we must return to the others. The real battle has begun" Cecil said.

"Right" Fox said. He looked to the sky. 'Wait for me, Krystal. I'll save you.'

To be continued…

A/N: Next is Pikachu and Zidane against Kuja and Mewtwo. Things gotten a little randomly yet.


	7. Pikachu's trust

A/N: Well I went that quickly. Now Pokemon and Final Fantasy IX fans, this chapter will featuring both main heroes and villains of the series: Pikachu, Zidane, Mewtwo and Kuja. I did a little translation between Pikachu's speech so we could understand what he is saying and Mewtwo speaks through telephacally (can't spell that). Please enjoy this story.

Chapter 7: Pikachu's trust:

The Crystal World was seen in the horizon. The red cliffs were seen and the sky was purple and a huge crystal was seen floating in a huge ring. Orange crystal pillars are seen floating around. That is where Pikachu's training with Zidane began.

Pikachu was seen running around the huge red cliff in the middle of the stage with Zidane hopping from the lower ones while firing Scoop Arts at him. Pikachu dodged and leaps over each one.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu said as he turns around and skidded to a halt on the cliff. He leaps off it and fired his Thunder Shock. Zidane dodged it and ran to the top of the huge cliff.

"Come on! Think you can keep up with me?" Zidane called. He then threw his daggers towards Pikachu. Pikachu jumped on one and leaps towards Zidane ready for a Skull Bash. The daggers flew back to Zidane and he quickly used Vortex which send Pikachu flying into the air.

Zidane flew after him and was ready to strike him but Pikachu leaps over his attack and used his Thunder Bolt to hit Zidane back to the ground.

Zidane leaps back up and jumps and used Solution 9 which shot out multiplies energy runes. Pikachu leaps and dodge each one and then used Quick Attack to get away and hit Zidane in the chest.

The two landed on the ground, panting. They were exhausted.

"Time out!" Zidane said "let's rest for a while."

"Pikaaa…" Pikachu agreed.

As Pikachu sat down, Zidane walks to him.

"For a little guy, you have a massive punch, Pikachu. Where did you get your strength from?" Zidane said.

"Pika Pi Pikachu Pika" Pikachu said "Pi Pi Pika Pika Pikachu." In translation, he said "_To tell you the truth… The trust in my friends gives me strength_."

"Your friends put their trust in you?" Zidane asked.

"Pika" Pikachu said "Pi, Pi, Pika. Ka, Pika, Chu, Pika, Pika, Pikachu. Pikachu Pikapi Pika chu Pika." Pikachu said meaning "_Yes. Wherever I get myself in a mess, my friends are always there to help me out. I just have trust in all of them_."

"I know what you mean. My friends give me the strength too. I just have to believe in them. They are strong themselves" Zidane said.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked meaning "_Really_?"

Zidane nodded "Sure. At first I thought I was alone, but friends like Squall, Bartz and Tidus, I know I can never be alone. I put my faith in them and believe. That is how I managed to best Kuja. Can you best Mewtwo with that strength?"

Pikachu nodded and stood up. Then Zidane looked up and shouted "PIKACHU, WATCH OUT!"

Pikachu leap over some energy balls and turned to see Kuja behind him. "PIKACHU?!" he said meaning "_YOU AGAIN_?"

"Kuja!" Zidane ran up to Pikachu's side.

"We meet again, Zidane" Kuja said "I don't know why you waste your time, training this rat…" Pikachu scowled "But frankly, what will you do without your friends to protect? What would you do then?"

"My friends aren't weak, Kuja" Zidane said "Pikachu and I… we put our trust in them and believe that they are strong. So don't call Pikachu weak. He's stronger than he was last time when you fought him!"

"Pika Pi Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu said. "_Yeah, that's right_!"

"_Is that so, little Pikachu_?"

Pikachu turned around shocked. One on of the hovering ledges, he could see his nemesis on there. "PIKAPIKA!" "_MEWTWO_!"

Zidane looked up "So you're Pikachu's enemy huh?"

"_Exactly, monkey_!" Mewtwo said "_I wonder where he gets that strength from. Now I know, what if he has nothing to protect, what would happen then_? _Why, he would nothing but a worthless warrior, like that female aura Pokémon_."

"PIKAPIKA! PIKACHU PIKA CHU PIKA!" Pikachu shouted. "_MEWTWO, WHERE IS LUCARIO?! What have you done to her_?"

"That's right" Zidane said as he turned to Kuja "Where have you taken Dagger?"

"She's fine but you won't be" Kuja said.

"_Hmph. Only the strongest survives in this world_" Mewtwo said "_All life shall be taken away and there can only be one ruler of this world_."

"We'll see about that!" Zidane shouted as he leaps towards Mewtwo.

"PIKAPIKA!" Pikachu called meaning "ZIDANE!"

"_So you wish to fight me first? Then, I shall put you out of your misery_" Mewtwo said as he got into his stance as Zidane charged towards him.

Pikachu rushed to help him but Kuja got into his way. "Ah-ah-ah. I wouldn't be worried about Zidane if I were you. You should worry about yourself…" he floated in the air "by fighting me."

Pikachu snarled and got into his stance. "Pika! Pika Pikachu!" "_Fine! Let's end this_!"

Pikachu charged as Kuja leaps in the air and used his Strike Energy which hit and shot Pikachu into the air. Pikachu leaps back up afterwards and used Thunder. Kuja didn't see it coming and got hit. Kuja stood up afterwards and used Ultima on the ground. Magical orbs begin to fall towards Pikachu but using Quick Attack, Pikachu dodges each one.

Zidane ducked under Mewtwo's tail and try to use Storm Impulse. Mewtwo dodged and uses his Shadow Ball. Zidane blocks it and it bounced back. Mewtwo moved out of the way and saw Zidane was about to use Vortex so he stopped him by grabbing him and then send him flying and shot small Shadow Balls at him. Zidane got back up and quickly used Swift Attack which hit Mewtwo directly as Zidane followed it up afterwards with Neo Twister.

Kuja used Seraphic Star but Pikachu dodges. Pikachu then used Iron Tail and hit Kuja sending him crashing to the ground. Kuja got up and glared at his opponent.

"Pika… Pika Pika, Pikachu" Pikachu said meaning "_Heh…now I hit you_."

Kuja stood up. "Very good, but I think it's time we close curtains on this." And he turns to his Trance Mode.

Zidane saw this coming and tries to help him but he was stopped by Mewtwo's confusion attack.

"That hurt you monkey! Now we'll see this to an end" Mewtwo said and goes to Psychic Form (where his white skin turned dark purple and his eyes turned red). He then used Psychic Ray which hit Zidane.

Kuja used his Flare Star which surrounds Pikachu in a fire circle and then fire balls shower down on him afterwards. Kuja then round it up with Final Requiem where he blasts Pikachu with lots of Flare Stars attacks and then he turned his back around and finished it off with Ultima.

Mewtwo kicked Zidane downwards and lifted his finger into the air and quickly used Shadow Death Ball. A huge Shadow Ball was seen hovering above his finger and when it was complete, Mewtwo tossed it down, hitting Zidane in the progress. A huge explosion came.

Mewtwo and Kuja reverted back to normal and believe it was over.

"Hmm… weak to the end" Kuja said.

"_In the end, he's nothing more than a… what_?" Mewtwo looked up.

Both Zidane and Pikachu leap from the smoke.

"Not over yet!" Zidane said as he turned to his Trance Mode.

Pikachu turned to his Volt Form (his eyes turned yellow like his Final Smash does and he glowed a rainbow aura). And then they both linked tails. Pikachu swing his tail around and Zidane let go and used Grand Lethal and hit Kuja. Pikachu then used Thunder Bolt and hit Mewtwo.

Zidane begin using his Reverse Gaia attack which he flies around hitting Kuja many times over and over again. "And for the final touch… FLY AWAY!" Zidane said as he swing his weapon around and start finishing off Kuja with a powerful Grand Lethal attack. Kuja was defeated.

Pikachu send Mewtwo flying and yelled "Piiikkkaaa…CCCCHHHHUUUUU!!!" as he entered his Volt Tackle. He then turned into a electric ball and start hitting Mewtwo again and again. Then he got out of it and charged towards Mewtwo using the Volt Tackle he used in the anime and went straight through Mewtwo. The evil Pokémon was also defeated.

Zidane and Pikachu walked up to both Kuja and Mewtwo who were kneeling defeated.

"As long there is hope and trust, we're not going anyway. Kuja, why don't you make friends? You never be alone if you do" Zidane said.

"How dare you compare me to those ingrates?" Kuja snarled "Next time we meet, I will be the one who get the applause afterwards." And he vanished.

"Kuja…" Zidane said.

"PikaPika, Pika Pika, Pi Pi Pikachu" Pikachu said "Pika Pika, Pikachu Pika. Pika, Pikachu."

"_You're saying "I should put more trust in my comrades, and stop trying to destroy the world and the humans? That way I will be happy"? You moron_!" Mewtwo said cruelly "_Do I look like the type to trust humans? We will meet again, and we'll finish this personally_" and he disappeared.

"PikaPika…" "_Mewtwo…_" Pikachu said.

"They lost their trust in others. That is how they cannot win against us" Zidane said "but sometimes, I think we just need to help them sometimes."

"Pikachu, Pika, Pika, Pi, Pikachu" Pikachu agreed "_Even if they refuse, we'll still help others._"

As soon as Pikachu said that, something appeared before Pikachu's eyes. As soon as the light died down, Pikachu saw a golden crystal PokeBall floating in front of him. He looked at it curiously, twitching his ears.

"A crystal…" Zidane said to Pikachu "that mean your training is complete. Also, you must keep hold of it and never lose it. That crystal is also the treasure of your life."

Pikachu nodded and reached up his tiny paws and takes the crystal. "Pi… Pikachu Pika?" "_A… crystal_?"

"Yes." Zidane showed him his orange crystal "These crystals are found by our different paths and desires. We must never let them go. Now your training is complete, let's head back. Cosmos and Master Hand will be waiting for us."

"Pika" Pikachu nodded. As Zidane walked off, Pikachu looked in the sky at the huge crystal and promised something. "Pikachu, Pika Pika, Pika Chu" "_Wait for me, Lucario. I'll save you_."

To be continued…

A/N: 5 down, 5 to go. Next is Sonic's training with Tidus and the battle against Eggman and Jecht. So stayed tuned.


	8. Fastest being in the Universe

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys but here it is, the Tidus and Sonic chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 8: Fastest being in the Universe:

Dream's End, a ruined arena surrounding a circular platform over a field of lava. A massive replica of Jecht's sword appears on the central platform. Sonic came to the edge and looked down. He saw yellow lava below. Tidus was leaning against the huge sword.

"Whoa. Huge…" Sonic said as he looked around.

"Yep. Perfect place for training" Tidus said as he gets up and walks towards Sonic "As soon as we're done here, we get Chaos and Tabuu bowing down to us for sure."

Sonic smirked "Wow. You're sure are cheerful, Tidus. As for me, I wanted to defeat each member of mine and your enemies on Chaos' and Tabuu's side. Espically that guy… err… what's his name? Jecht."

"Sorry, Sonic. But I must defeat him" Tidus said sternly.

"Why?"

"He treats me like a kid. Even though we're fighting again…"

"Wait. What does he mean he treats you like a kid. You don't mean…"

"Jecht is my old man" Tidus said. He looked quite cross. Sonic looked at him.

"Hey, Tidus. I know how you feel, but you got to let him show him my new strength and speed now" Sonic said "Don't worry. I promise you get to finish him afterwards."

Tidus smiled and then summoned his BrotherHood sword. "OK then. Since we're done with the basics, it's time for some serious training. That is why we're here for."

"Good. I was getting bored anyway" Sonic said as he got into his stance.

Tidus started by throwing a Sphere Shot by throwing his Blitzball but Sonic zoomed out of the way and leaps up and tried to do a Homing Kick but Tidus leaps away. They flew to eahc other and clashed. Tidus then used his Hop Step move which send Sonic flying. Tidus gave chase and tried to slash him but Sonic leap over it. Sonic does a kick which send Tidus crashing back down.

As soon as Sonic landed, Tidus tried to do some slashes but Sonic swayed and dodge each one very quickly.

"You're too slow!" Sonic taunted. Tidus then used his Sonic Buster which hit Sonic and send him over the edge of the platform. Sonic used the trampoline to go onto one of the ruins and gets ready for a Spin Attack. He flew towards Tidus while rolling in a ball. Tidus leaps up and was about to do an Energy Rain. Both attacks collide causing an explosion.

Tidus and Sonic flew back with Sonic crashing into the ruin wall and Tidus hitting into the huge sword. As Tidus was about to get up, a huge battle robot appeared before him.

"Whoa-Whoa-Whoa!" Tidus skidded to a halt.

"So you're Sonic's partner huh?" said a voice as the head hatch opened and Eggman came out. "Sorry, but I cannot allow anyone to get in the way of my plan for world domination. And that means you."

"You… you're Sonic's nemeisis, Dr. Robotnik aren't you?" Tidus said.

"That's Eggman to you, boy" Eggman said.

"What are you're doing here? Did you come here for Sonic?" Tidus asked.

"True. Once Sonic is out of the way, this world is mine for the taking. But first, I need to test this new battle robot I made. And I think I will use it on you. You shall be my test subject."

"Heh. That robot will not defeat Sonic I can tell you that" Tidus said "but sure… I'll take you on."

Eggman got back inside his robot, closed his hatch and gets to his control. He saw Tidus on the screen. "Indenfity target. Attack!"

The robot held his cannon and fired. Tidus backflipped away and dodged each one of Eggman's fire power. Then Tidus used his Jecht Shot which hit Eggman with a blitball and fire two more as it connects. Eggman's robot flew in the air after that and held his cannon and fired a beam. Tidus hid behind the giant sword as the beam missed him. He ran up the giant sword and leaps towards Eggman.

Sonic came to and saw Tidus fighting Eggman.

"Eggman! So he's here? Tidus might be in trouble." He about to run to help him when…

"Well, well, well, so Jecht's brat is helping you eh? We'll meet again, blue hedgehog".

Sonic turned to see Jecht behind him.

"You! You're Jecht, aren't you? Tidus' father" Sonic said.

"So you now know who I am eh? Look like the crybaby got his hands full fighting fat belly" Jecht said as he flexs his muscles "Now… you're not going to fall to me twice now are you?"

"Not this time. This time, I'm prepared. And quit calling Tidus a brat and crybaby" Sonic said "you only said that cause you treat him like one!"

"Heh. Just trying to tough him up" Jecht said as he slammed his fist to his iron gloved hand. "And you and I… we have a little business to take care of."

"OK then… bring it on!" Sonic said as he streched his legs.

Jecht ran towards Sonic and threw a punch but Sonic backs away and leaps back. Sonic then using his Homing Attack as he rolled to a ball and leaps towards Jecht. Jecht dodges.

"For an old man, you're quick" Sonic sneered.

"A cheeky one huh?" Jecht smirked. He used Jecht Steam but Sonic blocks his kick with his own kick.

Tidus was still fightng Eggman when he sees his father and Sonic fighting.

"Dad?" Tidus asked "He's here too?"

Eggman then send out another beam attack. Tidus held his sword to block it for a while. Tidus then leaps over it and landed on the robot and used his Spirial Cut on the hatch opening it. Eggman looked shocked and quickly shook Tidus off. Tidus landed on the ground safelty, grinning.

Meanwhile, Sonic ran to one part of the ruins while Jecht flew towards him. Sonic then threw a kick which hit Jecht directly. Jecht thumbled over but landed on his feet. He quickly used Ultimate Jecht Shot where he lifted a giant boulder in the air. Sonic looked shocked. Jecht threw it and Sonic realised it was coming and got away before it impacted with tramploline. Sonic then used his Spin Attack and hit Jecht. Jecht crashed to the ground.

Jecht got up grinning. "Hey, nice lucky shot there. You're not as bad then you were last time."

"Heh. I still haven't gotten serious yet." Sonic said.

"Good. Neither have I" Jecht turned into his Final Aeon form which shocked Sonic and managed to use his sword and used Jecht Blade on him hitting Sonic.

Tidus looked to see Sonic in danger. "Sonic!" But he didn't see a missile come from Eggman and hit him. Eggman then used his Egg Robot Avalanche which bombarded Tidus with laser shots, bombs and missiles hitting Tidus in the progress. Then he finished off with a Egg Bomb which hit Tius causing an explosion.

Jecht meanwhile used Blitz King as he flings Sonic with powerful kicks and then implaing him with his sword. He leaps up to another huge boulder and smashed it in 4 with one kick and then kicked it downwards to Sonic hitting him in the progress.

As both dust settled, Eggman watched the smoke from where Tidus was. Suddendly, Tidus leaps up onto the robot which shocked Eggman and leaps to where Sonic and Jecht are.

Jecht watched as the dust suddendly blow aside. Jecht saw Sonic turned into Super Sonic.

"Nice golden form there, buddy. Yeah, now this is what I call a fight" Jecht said.

"Too bad I'm not the one who be finishing this fight, Jecht" Sonic said. He then flew away and tagged Tidus' hand as he flew past.

"Here I come, dad! Ready, GO!" Tidus called and his sword turned to Caladbolg and said "Go take a nap" and he used Charge and Assualt as he evelops Jecht and slashed him with mutliplie blows with his sword before saying "Nighty-night" as he slashed him upwards.

"Hey, Eggman, waiting for me?!" Sonic said as he used his Spin Dash and burrowed into the robot and bursting out the other side. "Not over yet!" Sonic then kicked the robot down and begins to power up his Sonic Wind. He then send two tornados destroying the robot with an explosion. Eggman fell to the ground as he is defeated.

Tidus finally used his Blitz Ace move as he flew towards his father and slashing him couple of times before throwing a blitz ball which bounces off Jecht. Tidus backflips and saw the ball up to his face and then bend over and kicked the ball so hard it cause a explosion after it hit Jecht. "Game set!" Tidus had defeated his father.

Sonic looked down at Eggman. "Hey Eggman, when we're in the middle of our training, don't interfere."

"Blast you, Sonic! That was my best mach I was gonna use on that boy."

"Well, even if I didn't swap enemies, he would finish you off" Sonic said.

"I hate that hedgehog!" Eggman shouted as he disappeared.

Sonic ran to where Jecht and Tidus are and saw Jecht disappearing.

"Hey, are you alright, Jecht?" Sonic asked.

"Heh. Nice move there, hedgehog" Jecht said "Good call sending my kid for the finishing. He's such a crybaby about it."

"I hate you, dad" Tidus said causing Jecht and Sonic to look at him "I always wish you were gone. I hated you so much. But… now I know… I wanted to show you how much stronger I become."

"Tidus…" Sonic said.

"Heh. Guess you never grow up, huh?" Jecht said.

"It's not my fault. I am your kid after all" Tidus said.

"Jecht… you must have know that Tidus have grown up" Sonic said "he looked after us when we were down and he contiunes to fight. Even though he hates you, he still cares for you."

Jecht chuckled "I guess so. Hey, hedgehog, crybaby, you both gotten strong." And he disappears.

Sonic put his hand and saw Tidus crying. "Hey, don't cry. We'll see him again, I hope."

Tidus wiped his tears away "Thanks, Sonic. I owe you one."

Sonic nodded. Suddendly, something appeared before Sonic. It looked like a green chaos emerald but it shines.

Tidus smiled and held his crystal which resemble a sphere. "Sonic, you're training is complete. That crystal is your proof."

"Cool!" Sonic said as he takes his crystal. "So now what

Tidus cheered up and said "Now, we must return to the others. I'll save the tears after it's all over."

"There you go. That's Jecht's brat for you" Sonic said. The two laughed together as they headed back.

To be contiuned…

A/N: next is Bartz and Kirby, and then you decide who should be next (but Cloud and Link are last). So stayed tuned.


	9. Mining and Copying

A/N: Time for the next chapter featuring Kirby and Bartz. Be warned, I have little knowledge I know of these guys so bare with me. Enjoy.

Chapter 9: Mining and Copying:

The Rift. A castle which is a very open and very large area, with a large central castle in the center surrounded by several smaller turrets and towers floating in the air. This is where Kirby has his training session with Bartz.

Kirby walked on top of the huge castle roof and looked around. Then he saw Bartz come in above him with Zidane's daggers tring to slash him. Kirby dodges it and used Mario's hammer and clashed. They both seperated. Bartz then summoned both Cloud's Buster Sword and Squall's Revolver. In responde, Kirby summoned Link's Master Sword and Ike's sword. They both charged and clashed the copy swords back and forth. Kirby then flew in the air and put on his Pikachu cap and used Thunder Bolt. Bartz dodges it and Reel Impulse. Kirby dodges it as well and put on Ness' cap and used PK Flash.

Bartz got hit from the massive attack but got up and used Flood. Kirby didn't see it coming and got hit. He got up, removed his cap and used his hammer and almost hit Bartz if he hadn't ducked under it. Kirby then leap up and kicked Bartz off the castle roof causing him to fall to the ground below. Kirby leaps down after him but Bartz summoned Tidus' brotherhood sword and used Sidehazzard sending Kirby crashing to the ground. Kirby leaps up and counters with Mario's fireballs.

Bartz and Kirby both fell to the ground on their rears panting for breath.

"Phew. For a little guy you're pretty strong" Bartz said.

"Poyo" Kirby cheered.

Bartz stood up. "Hey, Kirby. You're a traveller right?"

"Po?" Kirby asked.

"You know, travelling around the world, looking for fun, fighting evil, finding treasures. It can be fun, but sometimes you might run into trouble" Bartz said.

"Yo" Kirby said as he stood up understanding what he is saying.

"Oh? You do huh? Great. So how about…"

"Muhahahahahaha" came a evil laugh. Bartz and Kirby turned to see Exdeath "That's right. Last time you had walked into our trap. Thus your meddling and childish act led your friends to trouble."

"Exdeath!" Bartz snapped.

Kirby frowned. He recongised Exdeath at once.

"So, the little pink ball is still alive?" Exdeath said "I shall enjoy sending you both to the Void, at the same time. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Void, smoid, big deal!" came another voice. Kirby and Bartz turned to see King Dedede behind them "I've only came to settle things with Kirby. Do what you want with the other warriors but I will be the one to be king of all worlds."

"You… so you must be King Dedede" said Bartz.

"So you know who I am huh, boy?" Dedede said "Nice to make my appearance welcome. It seemed this world is looking for a new ruler."

"And there is no way you can run from us" Exdeath said.

Kirby then stood before Exdeath. "Poyo! Poyo, Poyo!"

"What?" Dedede asked.

"Kirby…" Bartz said "You want to fight Exdeath to show you his strength?"

"You have good courage for a baby" Exdeath said to Kirby "As you wish, you shall be the first to enter the Eternal Void."

"Hey, wait a min…" Dedede begun but Bartz jumps in.

"Why don't you worry about fighting me?" Bartz snapped. "Kirby's a little occupied with my enemy at the moment."

"Then I shall be occupied with you!" Dedede said as he summoned his huge hammer.

Dedede swings his hammer but Bartz leaps over it and jumped on Dedede's head and leaps back on the higher level ground. Dedede bloated up and followed after him.

Exdeath swing his huge weapon towards Kirby who leaps out of the way and put on Samus' helmet and used her Energy Ball. Exdeath, being as slow as ever, was hit and send flying. Kirby flew after him and tries to kick him but Exdeath dodged and surrounds himself with a sphere sending Kirby flying back. Exdeath made a black hole to suck Kirby in but Kirby held onto a pillar to stop him falling into it. He then turned into a rock and landed on the platform below. Exdeath followed him but Kirby used his Blow to suck him in and spat him out.

Dedede used his Jump attack but Bartz ran out of the way. Bartz summoned the Warrior of Light's sword and shield and then leaps towards Dedede and tried to slash him but Dedede rolled out of the way. Dedede tries to suck Bartz in but Bartz blocks his mouth with Terra's Holy. Bartz then leaps back and was about to use Wind Sear hitting Dedede in the progress. Dedede came crashing down.

"Come on, tubby, show me your true power!" Bartz said.

"TUBBY?!" Dedede snarled and threw one of his minions at him. Bartz leaps away and used his Climbarrel.

Kirby dodged each one of Exdeath's Sword Dance. Then Exdeath used his Grand Cross on Kirby. Kirby got hit but he got up again and suddenly leaps on top of Exdeath and kicks him downwards. Then he used his Hammer and knocked Exdeath to the ground.

Exdeath got up as Kirby floated down in front of him.

"Enough of this little game" Exdeath said as he turned into his Power of the Void form and used Almagest which hit Kirby.

Dedede snarled and turned to his King Form and used his Mighty Hammer to knock Bartz away. Dedede blew his whistle and sued Waddle Dee Army. While he calls more enemies to the ground, each one hit Bartz. After 9 hits, Dedede then used his Canon Hammer and threw it down to Bartz causing an explosion.

Exdeath then used The laws of the universe mean nothing break and used his huge Void Portal to trap Kirby inside. Then he used Neal Almagest which sucked Kibry into the void which shrunk into Exdeath's hands. Exdeath then closed the void with his hands. However, Kirby managed to survive and escaped.

Exdeath walks up to Kirby as Dedede approached him with his hammer. Suddendly, Kirby smiled and then kicked Dedede in the face and followed it up with Final Cutter hitting Dedede. Exdeath was shocked.

"He can still fight after being in the void?"

"He's not the only one!" Bartz emerge from the smoke in his Job Class mode which gives him a red cape and stars above his head. He used Paladin Force which hit Exdeath and hits him multi times before sending him towards. Bartz then rounds it up with his Spellblade-Dual Wield-Rapid Fire attack when he rushed towards Exdeath and slashed him with each weapon he copied from his friends 4 times and then summoned all the weapons into his Riot Blade. "For a shining world!" And he send off a finishing slash finishing off Exdeath.

Kirby then kicked Dedede upwards and up on his Chef Hat to perform Cook Kirby. Dedede was sucked into a large cooking pot as Kirby bang his pans. Kirby then leap to the couldron and starts to boil the couldren while adding salt and pepper into it as the water boils. He then leaps off it and pose as Dedede was shot from the cooking pot. He was defeated after that.

Dedede and Exdeath fell to the ground afterwards. Bartz walked to Kirby who was jumping for joy.

"Nicely done, Kirby" Bartz said but then he looked at Exdeath.

"You both shall be the firsts to be in the Void next time" Exdeath said as he disappears.

Dedede used his hammer as support. "Kirby… why are you always so strong?"

"Poyo… Poyo" Kirby said.

"It's because you're fighting for the wrong purpose. Why join Chaos because Kirby knows there's still good in you?" Bartz asked.

Dedede chuckled lightly "You're too soft for your own good." And he disappears.

Kirby rushed to help him but Bartz stops him.

"Let him go" Bartz said "we meet him again, someday."

Kirby nodded and something yellow glowed in front of Kirby. It was a star-like crystal. Kirby looked at it.

"Another crystal? And it's glowing for you, Kirby" Bartz said "that only means, you proven your strength in training."

Kirby looked up and used his tiny hand and takes the crystal. "Ooohhh?" He looked at it.

"Hey, you earned it" Bartz laughed as he showed Kirby his crystal "There's no need to be confused about it. Come on, let's head back to the others."

Kirby leaps in joy and they both walked away to return to Cosmos and Master Hand.

To be contiuned…

A/N: Kirby dosen't talk because in the series, he only said "Poyo." Anyway, next is Ike and Squall, then Terra and Samus and lastly Cloud and Link. See ya soon.


	10. Ike's Decision

a/n: Sorry for the wait guys. Here is the next episode featuring Ike and the moody Squall. Man, I don't have much to say. Enjoy.

Chapter 10: Ike's decision:

Inside of Ultimecia's castle, the cogs and gears in the background and the spiral staircase in the Clock Tower area of the castle. The arena features a large open central area with tall pillars and a spiral wooden platform with railings. The sides also feature small areas with large gears.

Ike came to one of the balcony of the area and thinks about why Roy would work with Chaos and let himself be under control. Wasn't he his and Marth's friend? Something didn't feel right. Then he looked up to see Squall was about to use Heel Crush above him with his gunblade. Remembering he was still in training, he dodges Squall's attack quickly.

Ike and Squall clashed swords through the area. Ike ran around the walls as Squall quite firing Blizzard Barrets. Ike leaps from the wall and onto the pillar. He waits for Squall to come to him and then strikes him down with his Eruption attack. Squall crashed through one of the wooden floors and crashed into a wall. Ike then skidded down the rails towards him. Squall saw him coming and used Revolver Drive which hit Ike.

Ike got up again and blocks Squall's gunblade. Then Ike slashed Squall to the air and gave chase and hit into into the mist on the ceiling teleporting Squall to the balcony. Ike got onto it only to get caught in Squall's Beat Fang as he was hit by Squall's many combos because sending him crashing to the ground. Squall was about to do it again but Ike stops him with Counter.

Squall hit the ground but rose but then realised Ike was looking at the ceiling. The feeling was fighting Squall makes Ike remember his pratice battles with Marth and Roy and was worried about them and Titania.

"What's wrong?" Squall asked.

"The reason I fight… was for my friends" Ike said "but they are not here, 2 got captured, one I'm fighting against" Ike said "I am not sure why I fight anymore."

"Everyone has doubts" Squall said "personally I prefer to fight alone."

"Alone?"

"Yes. You should to. That is how I got my crystal" Squall said.

"But, don't you need others to help you?" Ike asked.

"No. I don't" Squall said.

"Why not?" Ike asked.

"Because he has distrust in his friends and because of his cold-heartedness" said a voice. Squall and Ike turned to see Ultimecia behind them.

"Ultimecia!" Squall said.

"You again!" Ike snarled.

"My, my. So the swordsman's still alive eh?" Ultimecia said "You can never be like lion boy here. Time cannot change anything. He fights alone cause he has no trust in his friends, but you do. You two can never get along."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Squall asked.

"You see your friends as illusions" Ultimeica said "you wanted no help from them at all."

"Even some friends decieve and betray you" came another voice. Ike turned to see…

"ROY!"

Roy came onto the wooden path. "You two shall always be alone. No one to help you, cause he sees his friends as fakes, and you have nothing to protect."

"SHUT UP!" Ike shouted.

"You're wrong on many occassions" Squall said "And I can prove it to you." He turned to face Ultimecia but Roy used his sword to attack Squall but he dodges.

"I will punish any of stands in Chaos' way!" Roy said to Squall.

"I will rescue Rinoa and the others" Squall said as he gets ready for battle "And you cannot stop me."

Ike looked at Ultimecia and held his sword in front of her. "I know Squall cares for his fellow warriors. Don't tell him what he is and what he isn't!"

"And I'm supposed you too feel the same. Time will be mine and you all shall be erased" Ultimecia said as she begin her fight with Ike.

Roy begins to attack Squall but Squall ducked under his sword and used Aerial Circle. Roy dodges and slashed Squall into the air and follows. He tried to slash Squall again but the SeeD dodged and hit him back to the wall. Squall skidded down to Roy and dodges Roy's Blazer. They clashed their swords back and forth.

Ike tries to slash Ultimeica but she keeps teleporting away. Ultimecia then flew in the air and used her Knight's Arrows which she shot mutlie magic bolts into the air and fired them on Ike. Ike used his sword to deflect all of the blasts. After he deflected each one, Ike then used Aether attack and hit Ultimecia in the air and they both fell to the ground. Ike landed on the platform below but Ultimecia was hit and crashed into a wall.

Squall ran up the wall with Roy following. Roy then leap above Squall and used Double-Edge Dance but Squall leaps up and gets ready for Rough Divide. Roy dodges it and slashed Squall to the wall. Roy was about to use Blazer again but Squall leaps over and used Fated Circle which hit Roy.

Ultimecia got up and then rolled into a looper and shot more magic bolts at Ike. Ike dodged and leap from it. As Ultimeca stood right up again, Ike whacked her upwards using his sword. Ultimeica dodged his next slash as he gave chase and then whacks him back down. Then she used Shockwave Pulsar as she summoned an huge orb and fired. Ike dodges quickly and then leaps towards Ultimecia and hit her with Quick Draw.

Ultimecia got up afterwards as Ike landed near her.

"So you had gotten better since we last met".

"Heh. I'd still haven't gotten serious yet." Ike said.

"Then I think it's time for you to be rid of you" Ultimecia said as she turned into her Junction Greiver form.

Squall looked up to see this but didn't see Roy used Raging Fire mode and used Flare Blade which hit him. Roy then rounds it up with Flare Blade X10 which he put power into himself and his blade. His blade turned into a fire sword and slashed Squall 5 times and then send a rage of fire to engluf him.

Ultimecia froze Ike using Time Crush and then used Apocalypse which send a field of energy and send Ike flying. Ultimecia then froze Ike and used Time Compression and summoned more magical orb as she walked past Ike and then unfroze Ike and the orbs hit him multi times. She then finished it off with Sorceresses Heart.

Ultimecia and Roy finished their attacks and before they can take a deep breath, Ike emerges from the smoke with his Powerful blade in hand. Ultimecia was shocked to see Ike still alive. But Ike used Aether on Roy. She turned to see Squall's Blasting Zone and got hit. Squall has his LionHeart Sword equipped.

"Ike! Let's finish this!" Squall called as he slashed Ultimecia to get ready for his Renzokuken attack. He charged and slashed hard on Ultimecia 8 times before powering up his gunblade and used Lion Heart attack which he charged and defeated Ultimecia as he slashed through her causing an explosion.

Ike slashed Roy upwards and yells "Great Aether!" as he follows him up and slashing and kicking him 12 times before leaping into the air and slashing Roy downwards. Roy was defeated afterwards.

Squall walks towards Ultimecia. "Are you still planning to create a world full of compressed time? Cause like I told you, I don't want to live without a past nor future."

"Time stops for no one" Ultimecia said "but we will meet again. And my goal will be complete." And she vanished.

Ike walked to Roy. "Roy… why?"

"Why what?"

"Why you betray Marth and I? Aren't we friends?" Ike asked. Squall walked up to them.

"Because… I was supposed to be in Brawl! But you took everything from me. I know, if I beat you, I can be No 1 again. But… you win this time. I promise you" Roy snarled "Next time, I will win!" And he vanished.

"That wasn't Roy's words" Squall said. "Ultimecia must be controlling him somehow."

"What?"

"His words were all mixed. He is not the Roy you know. He was being used. He never wanted to fight you or Marth. But he was brainwashed."

"Why do you care?" Ike sad "You never trust anyone."

"Listen, Ike. You're wrong. Even though we're apart, we still fight together" Squall said.

"What?" Ike asked again.

"I still see them as friends, but we all have to fight on our own. In the end, our comrades will be always be behind us. Do you now understand?" Squall asked.

Ike understood. "Of course. No matter if we all are apart, we still have our friends behind us. In that case, I have to fight Roy, friend or foe. And I shall fight him on my own, with my friends watching my back."

As soon as he said that, something glowed in front of him, It was a silver crystal shaped like Fire Emblem Symbol sword.

Squall shows his crystal which was look like a set of feathers. "That is your crystal. You and I both found our reason to fight. Other than that. I have nothing more to teach you. You passed."

Ike nodded and takes his crystal. "Even we have our doubts, we shall always fight together." He looked in the sky. He shall contiune to fight, alone and with others.

To be contiuned…

A/N: There are two more left now so next is Terra and Samus and finally Link and Cloud. Also, a little something else for the future chapters. See ya soon.


	11. Female power

A/N: Man, people need to visit this crossover more. Anyway, here is the next chapter featuring Terra and Samus. Also, I imagined Ridley's Final Smash so bare with me.

Chapter 11: Female power:

Inside Kefka's Tower, the portion of the tower shown in the game is a multi-layered factory-like area with Esper-retaining capsules, catwalks and pipes around the arena. Terra appears from behind one of them to catch her breath. Then she dodged a missile which shot by Samus breaking the capsule. Samus appeared in front of her.

"Don't think you can run yet" Samus said.

She charged and tries to thrust her cannon for a punch but Terra flew up.

"No. I am getting ready for this."

Terra then used her Meteor but Samus dodged the huge meteor crashing down to her. She stood up to see Terra used her Blizzard Combo on her which send her flying. Terra flew after her, sword in hand ready to slash Samus but she rolled into a ball to dodge the slash. Samus leaps over her, unrolled, and used a bomb. Terra got hit by the blast.

After learning the basics, Samus began to train with Terra and learns how to cope with magic abilities in her armour. Samus then gets ready for a massive Charge Shot as Terra begins her meltdown. They both fired as the two balls collide making an explosion. Both Terra and Samus hit the wall on opposite ends as the blast sends them flying.

Terra slowly landed on her knees, gasping for breath. Samus look at her in worry and ran to her. She took off her helmet as she approached her.

"Hey… are you alright?" Samus asked.

"Yes… but… if you haven't notice, I have this power inside me" Terra said "I was afraid that I couldn't control it and attack you with it."

"You're scared of your own power?" asked Samus in shock.

"Yes. It is destructive and I am not sure if I can…"

"Oh, but destruction is something you're good at dead" came a cackling laugh. Samus and Terra look up to see Kefka appearing behind them. "Oh no…" he said when he saw Samus "You again? You don't seem to quit don't you?"

"You again!" Samus said angrily as she and Terra stood up.

"Kefka… what are you up to now?" Terra snarled.

"Why I was witnessing the destruction you two are doing? Why it would be a shame to hog all of it" Kefka said "why, you two should join me and we destroy everything together!"

"Like we want to destroy everything!" Samus shouted angrily. "She is afraid of her power, but I'm not! I am not as weak as I was last time, you clown!"

"Clown? You sure have a huge mouth lady" Kefka said. "Oh look out behind you!"

Samus looked up to see Ridley above Terra. "TERRA! WATCH OUT!"

Terra dodged out of Ridley's claw range. She looked up. "Samus, what is this monster?"

"Ridley! My enemy! So you wanted destruction too?" Samus snarled.

All Ridley did was roar in response of Samus' question. Samus put her helmet back on.

"In that case…" She shot a missile towards Kefka. Kefka dodges it as it slammed into a wall.

"Ooooohhhh? Are you willing to fight me instead of him?" Kefka asked cockily.

"I want to show you my true strength" Samus said. She turned to Terra. "Do you think you can handle Ridley?"

"Yes." Terra said "but be careful Samus."

Ridley roared as he prepared to fight Terra.

"Let's the party begin!" Kefka cheered as he prepared to fight Samus.

Kefka start by using Scatter Spray Blizzard where he shot a huge icicle and it explodes and smaller ones aimed for Samus. Samus dodged each one and used Screw Attack which hit Kefka and send him flying. Kefka flew up afterwards and used Trine. Samus dodged the three triangles and dodged Kefka's Ultima.

Terra held on as Ridley used Gust to try and blow her away. She stops him with Blizzara. She dodges each one of Ridley's fireballs and then used Flood which hit massive damage to Ridley. Ridley roared and soared in on Terra who flew out of the way. Terra leaps over and used Holy Combo which hit him directly. Because Ridley is so big, he is a big target to Terra.

Kefka hops around the area dodging Samus' missiles. Samus knew this isn't going anyway so she rolled into a ball over Kefka and dropped a bomb. It hit Kefka as he was sending flying and Samus gave chase. Samus tries to kick him but Kefka leaps. Kefka does a kick which hit Samus and she flown into a wall.

"Is that it? I wanna play some more" Kefka whined.

"Oh shut your mouth" Samus grinned. She has put a bomb on Kefka's foot and it blew into his face. Kefka stood up afterwards getting angrier. He used Hyperdrive. Samus dodges each one of his massive energy balls.

But as Samus turned around, Kefka was in his Power of Destruction form. "Life... dreams... hope... Where do they come from? And where do they go? Such meaningless things...I'll destroy them all!" He then used Havoc Wings and it hit Samus.

Ridley looked from to see Terra flying towards him but he quickly changed into Meta Ridley.

"What the…?" Terra could reply but got hit by Ridley's massive fireball. Ridley then flew through Terra and starts blowing fireballs again and again and begun to use Ridley Flame which afterwards he flies in front of Terra and blew fire on her.

Kefka kicked Samus down and used Warring Triad. He summoned the powers of all 3 Gods and then used Light of Judgement which he shot a huge light beam over Samus.

As dust of clouds were settling over the 2 female warriors, Kefka landed on Ridley's back.

"Awww… done already? Oh well, I guess I'm done with you" Kefka said.

"Not over yet!" Terra leaps out of the cloud in her Esper form. Kefka was shocked by this as Terra hit him with her Tornado.

Ridley saw Samus with her Charge Shot to his face and fired hitting him. Samus then punched him forward and charges up her Zero Laser. "This is it!" She said as she leaps towards Ridley and fired the Laser defeating Ridley.

"I can protect everything!" Terra shouted as she powered up her Riot Blade attack on Kefka. "I won't be defeated!" She then fired two blades from her arms hitting Kefka. The evil mage is defeated.

After it was over, Terra watches as Kefka begins to fade away. "You! I get you for this!" Kefka snarled as he disappears.

She turns to see Ridley screeching and he disappears. Terra ran to Samus and stops. Her armour fell to pieces and Samus is revealed in her Zero Suit.

"Samus… are you…"

"Don't worry" Samus said "This usually happens after I used my Zero Laser." She turned to face him. "I saw you lose your powers just then. How was it you managed to control it?"

"Because thanks to Cloud and Onion Knight, I can see the future which isn't so scary" Terra said "We all share the same dream, although we have our doubts. But we keep fighting to protect that future. I won't rest until I get Locke out of Chaos' base."

Samus smiled "Me too. I thought I was a loner but friends like Link, Captain Falcon, Ike, Marth and Pikachu, make me realise what fighting for others really mean. Now I too, must share your dream. I will not lose."

As soon as Samus said that, her crystal appeared. It resembles her Metroid Logo.

"This is… a crystal?" Terra asked. As Samus took her crystal, Terra replied "Now we finished. Let's return to the…"

"So it's agreed then" said a voice from above them.

Terra and Samus turned and hid. From the shadows, Garland and Bowser were talking to both Sephiroth and Ganondorf.

"The only reason we teamed up is revenge and we team up to wipe out Link and Cloud" Bowser said.

"Yes, but you lose to your warriors. We should be worried about Cloud and Link" Sephiroth said "They had the power to defeat Chaos and Tabuu last time."

"The two champions… are they as strong as you think" Garland asked.

"Yes. If we wipe out Link and Cloud" Ganondorf said "the others should fall. Without their champions, what would Cosmos and Master Hand do."

"No…" Terra whispered.

"Link and Cloud… they are still training. They would get wounded up if they get to them first" Samus thought. "We have to get to them before they do."

"The time has come" Sephiroth said "let's confront them."

"And end their meddling once and for all" Ganondorf said.

As the 4 villains walked away, Terra and Samus emerge from their hiding place.

"We have to get to Cloud and Link before they do" Terra said "Samus, follow me. To the Planet's Core!"

"Wait. We never get there in time!" Samus said to Terra who almost ran off. "Contact Tidus and Sonic. They are nearer to them. They can take over from there."

To be continued…

A/N: Uh oh. An assassion attempt was on Link and Cloud next. Now the true battle begins next time.


	12. Heroes of Heroes

A/N: That was quick folks. Oh, and star fox lover, if you're reading this, don't worry. Roy was actually under Ultimecia's spell but in further chapter... now that would be telling. Anyway, this is it, the chapter featuring two most powerful heroes: Cloud and Link. The title is based on the Dragon Ball Final Bout music title for SS4 Goku. Anyway, please enjoy.

Chapter 12: Heroes of heroes:

Our final stop comes to the Planet Core. The arena consists of a large circular platform at the bottom of the arena, with floating rocks and platforms surrounding it. Tendrils of the Lifestream connect the platforms and can be slid on. This is whe the defeaters of Chaos and Tabuu, Cloud and Link, begin their intense training.

Link ran up the green wall and spots Cloud leaping from rock to rock firing Firagas at him. Link dodges each one and grabs his bombs and threw them. Cloud blocks them out with his Firas. Then he saw Link leaping over him and slashed Cloud 3 times, the last one send him flying. Cloud leaps up and waits till Link flies over to him and used Braver. Link got hit and received some damage. He then gets up and used his Hero Bow knocking Cloud some damage.

These warriors never wasted their time on words as they were training more harder than the others had. They both ran up the green wall, clashing their swords back and forth. Cloud was using his Buster Sword at first but then he took out his Fusion Sword and start clashing them with Link's shield and Master Sword. They leap onto some rocks and just standing on the side, they clashed their swords back to front. Cloud then leaps away and summoned Meteorain, which shot of meteors crashes down towards Link but Link moved away. Link then used his Claw Shot and grabbed Cloud's leg as they both fell and both landed on the platform below.

Link and Cloud were about to go at it again when…

"Good to see you, Cloud."

"So we meet again, Link."

Cloud and Link both looked up to see their arch nemesises, Sephiroth and Ganondorf above them. Link recongised Sephiroth at once.

"You again!"

"Sephiroth!" Cloud said. Then he turned to Ganondorf. "And I am guessing you must be Ganondorf."

"That is correct. You two seemed to be doing well on your own. However, you two became quite a threat" Ganondorf said.

"A threat?" Link asked.

"You two are getting much stronger than any of your comrades are. So tell me, does this provide you of your own reason to fight?" Sephiroth said.

"This again? I told you" Cloud said "I decided my own path and I find out the reason to why I fight. Now answer us, what do you mean when you said we are a threat?"

"Nothing but puppets" Sephiroth said "Allow us to explain."

"You two have the power to destroy both Tabuu and Chaos. And they wanted us to wipe you out" Ganondorf said "so let's just say… your meddling ways are coming to an end."

"We'll just see about that" Link said as he and Cloud got into their postions.

"Hmph. It's not just us who believe that. All our comrades think so too" Sephiroth said.

"Show us the true strength of the champions" Garland said as he and Bowser appeared behind them. Cloud and Link knew they were surrounded.

"Hahaha. With you 2 out of the way, the rest will fall like flies" Bowser said.

"Don't think our comrades are weak. They fight pretty well on their own" Cloud said.

"And even if we are apart, we always give us strength. So go on ahead and fight us. We swat you down" Link said.

Suddendly, Garland and Bowser were attacked by some figures to a rock platform. Link and Cloud turned to see…

"Trying to take the spotlight, eh, Cloud?" Tidus grinned as he and Sonic were seen confronting Garland and Bowser. They just got Terra's and Samus' message and hurried to help them.

"Sonic?" Link asked.

"Tidus" Cloud looked surprised "Why are you two here?"

"What? Don't have a reason to help others?" Sonic asked "Just leave these two lummoxs to us now, OK?"

"They still don't get it" Cloud muttered.

"But we can live with that" Link answered.

As Sonic and Tidus fight off Garland and Bowser, Cloud and Link turned their attention to Sephiroth and Ganondorf.

"Cloud… can I take Sephiroth on?" Link asked.

"What?" Cloud asked.

"Because Sephiroth is the reason that Zelda was taken from me. I wanted to show him that I am not so weak as before." Link said.

"Hmm… OK I guess. Then you let me deal with Ganondorf" Cloud said.

"So, the destroyer of Chaos wants to fight me, eh? This should be entertaining" Ganondorf said as he took out his blade.

"Don't bore me as you did last time" Sephiroth said as he summoned his long sword to fight Link.

Cloud leaps up in the air. Ganondorf followed suit. Cloud puts away the Buster Sword and used his main Fusion Blade and clashed it with Ganondorf's sword. Cloud then leaps back and dodged Ganondorf's Kick and then used Finishing Touch. Ganondorf leaps back up again and used his Dark Dive which he grabbed Cloud and shocked him 3 times. Cloud leaps back up and using Slashing Blow sending Ganondorf flying. Ganondorf got up to see Cloud charge towards him.

Link ran up the wall and sees Sephiroth was above him ready for Hell's Gate. Link dodges it and Sephiroth got up and then used Oblivion which he flew past Link leaving some slashes on him. Link then leaps up and used Master Combo which he slashed Sephiroth 4 times and then round it up with a Bomb. Sephiroth landed on his feet and held his Black Materia into the air. Link looked up to see a huge metoer flying towards him. Link used his ClawShot to get away and he swings towards Sephiroth.

Cloud leaps from Ganondorf's Wizard Foot and then used Braver which hit Ganondorf directly. Before Cloud could react, Ganondorf used Flame Choke on him which he grabbed Cloud's head, lift him in the air and a flame blew in his face. Cloud leaps up and slashed Ganondorf upwards. He spins his sword around. "Stars… Rain down!" Meteorain flew down on Ganondorf's location.

Sephiroth then saw Link coming and used Godspeed. Link dodges his blade beams and used his Gale Boomerang. Sephiroth was hit by it and was spun in a tornando before Link calls it back. Sephiroth gets back and gets ready for Shadow Flare. Link leaps up from the 4 dark spheres and used Hero Bow.

Ganondorf stood up from the rain of meteors and saw Cloud above him.

"Not too bad for a warrior of Cosmos" Ganondorf said.

"We still haven't finished yet" Cloud said.

"Indeed. Let's end this" Ganondorf sneered and used the Triforce of Power.

Sephiroth sneered at Link and chuckled.

"What so funny?" Link asked.

"I must admit you've very skilled. But… can you survive this?" Sephiroth said as he used his Reunion Form where a single black wing appeared and used Octaslash. Link was hit by the attack and was send flying as Sephiroth said "I bring you despair. Perish to all!" He knock Link to his ultimate attack Super Nova. Link fell into the huge fireball.

Ganondorf then used Warlock Punch which hit Cloud. Then he followed it up with mutlie slashes and leaps back and become Ganon. He charged and hit Cloud directly.

As the dust emerge from where Cloud and Link were once, Sephiroth and Ganondorf reverted back to normal. Ganondorf thought it was over, but Sephiroth didn't. Suddendly Cloud emerge from the dust with the Ultima Weapon and the Combined Fusion Sword ready. Ganondorf was shocked but Cloud had gone to Sephiroth and slashed him upwards and round up Omnislash Version 5. Link suddendly appeared before Ganondorf in his Triforce of Courage power up and used Hyrulian Combo which he slashed Ganondorf many times. The final blow send him flying.

"This is it!" Link said as he powered up and trapped Ganondorf in a triforce prison and Link started slashing him using his ultimate Triforce Slash attack. "Evil will perish!" And with that said, the final slash he made made the cage break and ultimately defeated Ganondorf.

"Breaking my limit" Cloud called as he charged towards Sephiroth after powering up and slashed him 14 times with his ultimate attack Omnislash. Then he leaps in the air. "This is it" and send a last blow defeating the evil Sephiroth.

Cloud marched to Sephiroth who still stood after their battle. "Give it. You cannot win. Why don't you just give us back Princess Sara, Maria, Refia, Rosa, Lenna, Locke, Tifa, Rinoa, Garnet and Yuna already?"

"Hmph. I think not" Sephiroth said "it's not our decision. But you should be concerned about both Chaos and Tabuu at the moment. As long as you remained intact, we contiune to hunt you down. And what's more, I think Tabuu is planning to betray Chaos."

"Tabuu plans to betray Chaos? For what reason?"

"Tabuu is the leader of the Subspace. So he plans to be rid of Master Hand and Chaos so he would contiuned his plot."

"Does Chaos knows?"

"Oh he knows. He plans to betray Tabuu as well."

"What are you saying?"

"The Smash Villains dosen't know but we do." Sephiroth said "Chaos sees through Tabuu's plot and he plans something of his own. If you want your childhood friend back, come and find me again." And he disappears.

"What on earth is Chaos and Tabuu up to?" Cloud pondered. Then he turned to see Link and Ganondorf staring off.

"Wow. You have improved, boy" Ganondorf said smirking evilly "I cannot believe you come this far."

"We will never lose to fiends like you!" Link snarled "Return Peach, Zelda, Marth, Paula, Titania, Jody, Sally, Ribbon, Krystal and Lucario now!"

"Hmph. Not so fast. We had something else in plan. Go back to Master Hand now. He needs you. We will meet again. Bye for now" Ganondorf said as he began to vanish.

"Wait, Ganondorf! Are you running away? STOP!" Link charged at him but Ganondorf disappears. "DAMN!"

He stomped his foot to the ground. The villain who was supposed to take him back to Zelda got away. Cloud put a hand to his shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll get him" he reassured. Link nodded and relaxed.

"Cloud! Link!"

They turned to see Tidus and Sonic coming up to them. They managed to defeat Garland and Bowser, who got away.

"Tidus… Sonic… we owe you one" Link said.

"Ahh don't worry about it" Sonic said.

Suddenly, something gold appeared before Link. He looked up and sees a crystal shaped like a Triforce appeared before him.

"That's a crystal!" Tidus said.

"That mean you're training is complete, Link" Cloud said showing Link his crystal which was a green materia.

Link sighed. "That was a relief." He takes his crystal.

"Now we all have finished. Let's head back!" Sonic said.

As Link and Sonic goes off, Cloud stops Tidus from leaving.

"Tidus… wait!"

Tidus turned to face Cloud. "What's wrong?"

"Sephiroth said something" Cloud said "I have a feeling Chaos and Tabuu are planning to betray each other after we rescue Tifa and the others."

"Betray each other? That's wrong!" Tidus said.

"Cloud, Tidus? Can you hear me?" came a familiar voice in the air.

"Cosmos?" Cloud and Tidus asked in unison.

"I have no idea where I am. Master Hand looked sad at the moment and then he teleported me here. I have no idea where I am" Cosmos said. She sounded very worried.

"Where are you?" Tidus called.

"I am on some sort of platform in outer space or somewhere" Cosmos said.

"I think she's in one of the Smasher's world: The Final Destination" Cloud said. He then called to Cosmos "Stay where you are, Cosmos. We're coming to get you!"

"Please hurry!" Cosmos called.

"Let's get the others and head to this Final Destination" Tidus said.

"Let's go" Cloud said as they ran the opposite way Link and Sonic went and goes off to find Cosmos. What is going on? Why did Master Hand send her there?

To be continued…

A/N: Now what is going on? Next is the start of Subspace Impusle (combined name from Subspace Emissary and Shade Impulse). So stay tuned.


	13. Start of Subspace Impulse

A/N: Well I am glad we gonna this far. This one might be longer than my other stories. Anyway, here is the next chapter featuring on a shocking truth. Enjoy.

Chapter 13: Start of Subspace Impulse:

The Final Destination was seen in space in the Smash World though it changes from a galaxy, a wormhole, a starry sky, and finally, a "lovely ocean view", among many in-between scenarios. Cosmos was seen on her knees looking very scared. Master Hand just teleported her here without telling her why.

"This is Master Hand's own world? I can feel the sadness here. I am so scared."

"Well don't be. We're here now" Cosmos turned to see Warrior of Light, Firion, Onion Knight, Cecil, Bartz, Terra, Cloud, Squall, Zidane and Tidus walking towards her and walked around her to confront her.

"My warriors… I am so glad you come. Thank you" Cosmos sighed of relief.

"Why did Master Hand send you here?" Squall asked.

"I think Master Hand send Cosmos here for a reason" Warrior of Light said.

Cosmos stood up "That is what I thought so too. But he seems so sad when he did it."

Cloud takes out his crystal. "Maybe, we can get a vision within the crystals."

"It worth a shot" Cecil said.

"We have to see what is going on, with out own eyes" Onion Knight said.

Cosmos nodded and prayed into the crystals. "Crystals of Cosmos, please. Show us what is happening to the Smashers."

The crystals glowed and flew into an circle and shows a vision of what's going on in the Cosmos throne room. Master Hand was floating there silent. Then he looked up. Mario, Link, Samus, Ness, Ike, Falcon, Sonic, Kirby, Fox and Pikachu ran to him, holding their crystals in hand.

"Master Hand! We did it! We completed our training!" Ness said excitedly.

"Now we can defeat Chaos and Tabuu!" Mario said.

"I am so proud of you all" Master Hand said.

"Oh?" Link looked around "Where are Cosmos, Cloud and the others?"

"I had hidden Cosmos safe. Her warriors must have found her by now" Master Hand said "but I am afraid, I was a little too late." He then sprouts out pyrefiles.

"Master Hand!!!" Samus gasped "What happened?"

"Chaos was here. He tried to destroy Cosmos but I teleported her to safety and I was defeated myself" Master Hand weakly. "But you must know… what had happened…" He then disappeared.

The skies turned red and the scenery begins to change to black rocks. The Smashers looked shocked and horrified at the change. Pikachu spots Master Hand with Cosmos. This was just a vision to explain to the Smashers on what happened.

"Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted.

The Smashers turned to see them too. Then something came from above them. It was a huge demon.

"CHAOS!" The Cosmos Warriors who were watching gasped.

"So you're Chaos huh?" Sonic said as he charged towards them. But Chaos' eyes glowed stopping Sonic and the other Smashers from helping.

"Chaos… what is it that you want?" vision Cosmos asked.

"Cosmos… you must know… that the world cannot continue with this war any longer. Only one of us will survive." Chaos said "After I wipe out you, I will take my time to deal with that soon to be traitor Tabuu."

"What?" Link asked "What is Tabuu and Chaos up to?"

"You will not kill her. Take me instead!" Master Hand shouted.

"What?" Chaos and Cosmos asked.

Master Hand snapped his fingers and Cosmos begins to disappear.

"What are you…" Cosmos shouted before she disappeared.

"COSMOS!" Captain Falcon shouted.

"Why risk your life for a goddess?" Chaos asked Master Hand.

"She's still needed, for her warriors. They lived through this pain before. Now my warriors must know about true darkness" Master Hand said.

"If that is what you wish for so be it" Chaos said as he engulf a wall of flames around Master Hand.

"MASTER HAND!" Mario shouted.

"My warriors… hear me out… my last wish, that you reunite with Cosmos' warriors as you all are the last hope left to this world and the universe" Master Hand said before he was destroyed.

Back at the Final Destination, Cosmos and her warriors were in disbelief.

"Master Hand… why?" Cosmos said.

"Why you do this?" Terra asked.

"It's the same as before" Warrior of Light said. "Remember, Cosmos. You gave up your life to help us fight more. That is how we defeated Chaos."

"But does Master Hand know that?" Zidane asked.

Tidus looked up to the vision again. "Hey, look!"

The Smashers looked around in Chaos' graveland as the vision had ended. They looked shocked and horrified and confused by Master Hand's demise. Suddenly, pyrefiles starts to glow around Pikachu.

"Pi… Pika?" Pikachu asked scared meaning '_W…What the…?_'

Fox and Ike saw this and gasped. Then they started to glow too. Then the whole Smash team begins to glow with pyrefiles. Pikachu felt his life fleeing. He screams and disappears.

"PIKACHU!" Ike and Fox shouted in union.

Then they heard some laughing. They turned to see Black Shadow and Wolf there.

"Master Hand's life is at an end" Black Shadow said "And for that, you shall all disappear into darkness."

"And it is better to do that than learn the truth" Wolf said "After all, you are the ones who killed him!"

"WHAT did you say?!" Fox snapped but then he become shocked and horrified as he disappeared. Kirby disappeared after him followed by Sonic, Captain Falcon, Ike and Ness.

"And it's for the best. That you do not know how you kill him" Wolf said.

"But don't worry, your lovers will be fine while you disappear, as our slaves" Black Shadow said.

As Samus disappeared, Mario and Link yells out "NOOOOOOO!" before they disappeared also.

As the 2 villains laugh, the Cosmos warriors who were watching were very shocked. The vision ends and the crystals returned to their owners.

"It's the war all over again" Firion said.

"Do not grieve." Cosmos said to her warriors "The smash villains think they had won, but the truth is… the crystals they obtained, I told Master Hand to put his last strength in them before they perish."

"And they should be arriving, right about now" Bartz said.

The Smash Crystals appeared in the sky of the Final Destination. They fly through the sky like they are dancing with each other before flying into the hands of… the Smashers who just appeared out of nowhere in the Final Destination. They looked very confused.

"You're alright!" Terra called as she ran to Samus while each warrior goes to their Smashers they had trained with.

"What happened?" asked Samus.

"Was this… Master Hand's doing?" Link asked looking at his crystal.

"We can answer that" Cosmos said. "The crystals are part of the peaceful force that belongs to Master Hand. They had Master Hand's powers."

"And because you obtained them throughout your training, that he lost his strength and died" Squall said.

"But why didn't you tell us when this happened?" Ness cried "we could have saved him."

"Master Hand used some of his last strength to save Cosmos" Tidus replied "because… well… she did this before to us."

"It's true. I plan to do it again. But I did not expect Master Hand to take me to safety." Cosmos said.

"Poyo…" Kirby said.

"It was a way to owe you" Ike said "because you saved him while Tabuu attacked the stadium."

"And he knew that his death was a fate that couldn't be avoided" Samus said.

"Pikachu Pi Pi Pikachu?" Pikachu asked '_And knowing that, still gave us the last of his strength_?'

"It was with hope" Cloud answered "that he gave this world to you. Now we have one more task to complete."

"And that is… to defeat our foes one more time, rescue our lovers, and ultimately defeat Chaos and Tabuu" Squall said.

"Chaos did say Tabuu was about to betray him" Mario said "What does he mean by that?"

"Knowing Tabuu" Fox said "he plans to wipe out Chaos to take his powers to make his Subspace Army more powerful."

"And knowing Chaos" Cecil said "He plans to use Tabuu's powers to bring the world to disorder."

"Then if the crystals… no… If Master Hand granted us his final moments" Ike said.

"We can't let them go to waste" Onion Knight said "Let's track them down and end this."

"OK. We'll fight together" Link said "But what about Cosmos? What if they find her?"

"I stay here. They never find me here. Good luck, my friends." Cosmos said "You must end Chaos' and Tabuu's schemes once and for all."

Both Cosmos and MH's warriors nodded. They marched towards their final battle…

To be continued…

A/N: First is Cecil, Tidus, Sonic and Fox's rematch with their villains. The team goes like this:

1st team: Bartz, Kirby, Cecil, Fox, Tidus and Sonic

2nd team: Terra, Samus, Zidane, Pikachu, Onion Knight, Ness, Firion and Captain Falcon

3rd team: Warrior of Light, Mario, Squall, Ike, Cloud and Link

Stayed tuned.


	14. The Forgiven Ones

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I need to take a break for this sometimes but we are almost done so how could I say no. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Oh, and Star Fox, Sonic, FF X and IV fans, the couples are up now. Enjoy.

Chapter 14: The Forgiven Ones:

"What? What did you say?!" Wolf snapped as he and Eggman heard what Golbez and Jecht told them. There are at Dream's End.

"You thought you seen the last of the Smashers, Wolf. But in truth, they are still alive and rejoined Cecil and the others to end despair" Golbez said.

"NO FAIR! You mean Sonic hasn't perished?" Eggman asked.

"Nope" Jecht said.

"Grr… just when we had victory in our grasps, they had to come back!" Wolf snarled.

"But Wolf… don't you remember? You helped Fox on some rare occasions" Golbez said.

"What do you mean?" asked Wolf.

But at that time, Fox, Cecil, Sonic and Tidus arrived.

"Hey, what are you guys talking up there, dad?" Tidus asked.

"Hey" Jecht said pleased to see his son.

"So it's true. You are still alive" Wolf said.

"Wolf, why did you mock us before when you said we killed Master Hand?" Fox said.

"I thought you had learned by now" Cecil said.

"You want to hear? In that case, we are not telling" Eggman said.

"Then we just have to make you talk" Sonic said.

Eggman gets into his Egg Walker and Wolf got out his blaster.

"Then we shall end this" Wolf said.

"That is fine with us" Fox said as he and Sonic get into his stance.

"Cecil" Golbez said "I think it's time to test you again. Can you beat me by yourself?"

"Yes my brother, I am ready to fight you" Cecil took out his weapon.

"In that case…" Tidus took out his sword again.

"Where did we leave off?" Jecht called getting his sword ready.

Cecil leaps after Golbez who block his staff with his hands. Cecil leaps over his brother and prepares to use Soul Eater but Golbez used Cosmic Ray on Cecil. Cecil leaps up and used Radiant Wing which he turned into his Paladin Form and sends Golbez flying and then gave chase.

Jecht used his combos but Tidus managed to dodge each punch and kick. Tidus then used Hop Step move which hit some damage on Jecht. Jecht then leaps up again and kicked Tidus into the air. He gave chase and tries to kick him but Tidus leaps over. Tidus tries to slash but Jecht dodges. Jecht used his sword but Tidus dodged away and Tidus slashed him hard with his sword. Jecht dodged too early and got slashed sending him flying.

Eggman then dropped a huge ball and tries to attack Sonic with it. Sonic dodges each one and used his Homing Attack to hit the Egg Walker. Eggman then used a huge drill to attack Sonic but being the fastest hedgehog there is, Sonic broke the drill by using his Homing Kick. Then Sonic rolled into a ball and hit Eggman some damage.

Fox and Wolf ran up the giant sword firing their blasters at each other but the other shots block the other out. Fox then leaped up above Wolf and does a round hose kick but Wolf blocks the kick and tries to kick himself but Fox moved his face away from him. Suddenly, Fox's tail wrapped around Wolf's and it threw Wolf into the sky. Fox gave chase and kicked him to a wall.

Tidus didn't see Jecht coming with his Jecht Ultimate Shot and was hit by the huge meteor. Tidus gets back up and used Jecht Shot which hit Jecht with his ball three times. Cecil used Shadow Lance on Golbez who dodges it. Golbez used Gravity Force but as he teleported behind to knock Cecil into it, Cecil dodges.

Meanwhile Eggman leaps into the air and fire 20 missiles towards Sonic. Sonic leaps on each one to get near him. Eggman snarled and open a laser gun and fired at the Hedgehog but Sonic did a little dance as he dodges the lasers while jumping on the missiles. Wolf leaps onto Eggman's cruiser as he looked up to see Fox advancing on him with Fox Fire. Wolf dodges but Fox destroys the Egg Walker instead. As Fox goes after Wolf, Eggman was above to fall to his grave while Sonic turns into Super Sonic and used Homing Attack which hit Eggman.

Fox then got to Wolf and used Dash Attack which hits Wolf. Cecil used Paladin Force to hit Golbez while he is in his job augment form and Tidus summoned his Caladbolg sword and used Quick Hit on Jecht. Again, Sonic powered up his Sonic Tornado which hits and defeat Eggman. Tidus used his Blitz Ace again on Jecht as he slashed him many times and then finished off with kicking his ball hard defeating his father again. Cecil used his Soul Rift again which defeats his brother. But Fox used a different finishing form this time. He yells "ARWING!" and he jumps into his arwing and shot many laser shots on Wolf and then finishing it off with a huge missile which defeats his rival.

Cecil and Tidus ran up to Golbez and Jecht, who still stood up after the fight.

"You're even stronger than before. Now I can believe you and your comarades can overcome any despair" Golbez said. "But if you lose your bond with them, then you die."

"So you help us this time?" Cecil asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not. I was summoned by Chaos and that is a weakness to my heart. I cannot be with you anymore. But…"

"But when will the light ever shine down on you?" Cecil asked "because I still believe in you. You can win against yourself."

"Once again… you are too kind hearted to be a knight but… well… we'll see…" Golbez said as he was about to disappeared "Now you have beaten me for real, I shall return what is rightful yours" and he vanished.

Cecil looked confused. Then he gasped. His lover, Rosa, was lying on the far end of the platform. He ran to her. "ROSA!" He shook her. "Rosa, are you OK?"

Rosa groaned and sat up. "What? Huh? Where?" She then noticed Cecil "Cecil!" She wrapped her arms around him. "I thought I lost you. You rescued me!"

Cecil smiled and kissed her forehead. "You're safe now."

"So kid, ready to move on to your next step?" Jecht asked Tidus.

"What?" Tidus asked.

"You have been focused with the hedgehog that you have to make your first step" Jecht said "Like I said, if you can't understand anything, try accepting it."

"That speech again?" Tidus asked.

"Yep, you remember that speech. Once you accept everything, you can move on to what you want to do next" Jecht said.

"You came here, just to tell me that?" Tidus asked sadly.

"Gonna cry again?"

"Shut up!" Tidus retorted back at Jecht.

"Hahaha. There you go, that's my boy. Cecil may have got his girl, and I think it's time I return yours" Jecht said.

Tidus turned around and gasped. He saw Yuna lying unconcious by the wall of the huge sword.

"Now don't call me a third time" Jecht said.

"Not even for a million gil" Tidus said. He then ran to Yuna and place her head on his arm. As soon as he did that, Yuna stirred and then opened her eyes. "Yuna…" Tidus said happily.

"Tidus!" Yuna gasped and hugged Tidus tightly "Tidus, it's you! You saved me!"

"I'm just happy you are safe" Tidus said returning her hug.

"See ya" They turned to see Jecht walking away breaking into pyreflies.

"Sir Jecht!" Yuna called.

"Dad!" Tidus called "Thanks, huh?"

"It was fun" Jecht said "being your dad and all" and he vanished.

"What has happened while I was unconcious?" Yuna asked.

Tidus smiled. "Yuna, I want to meet some speical people to you." He turned to see Cecil and Rosa walking to them.

Eggman however, already started to disappear. Sonic walks up to him.

"Going back so soon?" Sonic sneered.

"Just go ahead and laugh" Eggman said "but I shall return again. As long as Chaos and Tabuu exist so will we."

"And if Cosmos still exist so will we" Sonic said "even if Master Hand is gone. We'll contiune to foil your plans all the time!"

Eggman snarled "I HATE YOU!" He yelled as he disappeared. Sonic turned to see Sally unconicious. He ran to her.

"SALLY!" Sonic shook her "Sally, wake up!"

There was a groan and Sally slowly stood up. "W…where… where am I?" she looked around and then saw Sonic. "Sonic!" She wrapped her arms around him. "You're OK! I thought I lost you!"

Sonic smiled and say "Me? Die? Never!" This make Sally giggle. Then Sonic turned to see Wolf kneeling on the ground with Fox watching him.

"Why do you fight for, Star Fox!" Wolf said angrily "What is it that drive you to fight?"

"Wolf…" Fox said "I fight for my friends and my allies. You should too. I know you're still angry about working for Tabuu again but you got a life yourself, fighting me in Arwing Combat and hand to hand combat. But I know, you could be stronger without evil in your heart."

"Your point?" asked Wolf.

"What I mean is… you have a long life ahead of you. You and I have been rivals for a long time, but I don't see you as my arch nemesis. That's Andross' role" Fox said "I sometime see you… as a comrade."

"A comrade? Hmph. You're too soft hearted to finish me off" Wolf said "but some day, maybe one day the light will shine on me. Then maybe…" he didn't finish as he slowly disappears.

Fox watches him go. Then he look up to one of the pillars and gasped. Krystal, his lover, is sleeping on the floor. Fox rushed over to her and carefully lifted her up, one arm under her back and the other under her legs.

"Krystal…" Fox said quielty. His voice reached Krystal's ears. Her tail begins to move again and she slowly open her eyes.

"Wha…? Huh? Whe… where am I?" Krystal looked up to see Fox's face. She gasped of joy. "Fox!" She wrapped her arms around him while sobbing. "Fox, you're alright! I was so worried about you!"

Fox smiled and walks back to the others with Krystal in his arms and Sonic and Sally following them.

After a while of explaining, Yuna, Rosa, Krystal and Sally gasped when they told them about Master Hand's death.

"He's dead?" Sally asked "And Tabuu and Chaos are planning to betray one and another?"

"That's wrong and selfish!" Yuna said.

"We know" Cecil said "And they must be stopped."

"Unless we stop them, then both our worlds are in trouble" Sonic said.

"Fox, where are the others? Where's Peach, Zelda and the others?" Krystal asked.

"Like you four, they were still captured. We should go and rejoin Kirby and Bartz soon" Fox said "Link, Mario and Ike are with Cloud, Warrior of Light and Squall. Pikachu, Ness, Samus and Captain Falcon are with Zidane, Onion Knight, Terra and Firion."

"We're sorry, we got ourselves captured. You must be worried" Rosa said.

"Hey, don't worry. Come on. I bet Kirby and Bartz are getting impatient." Tidus said.

The girls nodded and held onto their lover's hands. They walked back to Kirby and Bartz back to the Rift.

To be contiuned…

A/N: Yes. Rosa, Yuna, Sally and Krystal were rescued. Now Bartz and Kirby begun their next rematch against their foes. Stayed tuned.


	15. Power Against the Void

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys. Can't wait till Tekken 6 comes. Anyway, back to topic. This battle will be short because come on, both Dedede and Exdeath are so slow moving. Anyway, enjoy.

Chapter 15: Power against the Void:

Back at the Rift, Bartz and Kirby are waiting for the others to return. Kirby spots them and cheers. Bartz turns to see Tidus, Yuna, Cecil, Rosa, Fox, Krystal, Sonic and Sally walking towards them.

"Hey! You saved them!" Bartz said cheerfully.

"It was difficult but we managed to save them" Cecil said.

"What are you're talking about, Cecil? It was a piece of cake. They didn't use their ultimate attacks on us" Sonic said.

"Sonic, he meant the struggles of Cecil's and Tidus' relationship to Golbez and Jecht. Remember, they are family after all" Sally said.

"Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby danced around Fox and Krystal.

"It's great to see you again, Kirby" Krystal giggled.

"Now that everyone is here, let's…" Fox began but a voice ran from the top of the castle.

"So you're all still alive" Exdeath arrived with Dedede by his side. "The power of the crystals is formidable indeed."

"The power of the crystals?" Yuna asked.

"He meant the harmonious force which was inside the crystals" Tidus told her. "Smashers, remember what we told you."

"But you should listen to Exdeath's side of the story" Bartz said.

"Yes. The Warriors of Cosmos had been down that path before" Dedede said.

"You see… those crystals were made by Master Hand's powers. It is because you obtained them, that he lost his strength and perished" Exdeath said.

"We know that part" Sonic said.

"But there's more" Dedede said "With little light remain now, and even that shall be gone."

"But that means, if that light goes out… they would…" Krystal looked to Fox in shock.

"Return to the womb of the Void" Exdeath laughed.

"In that case… we won't allow that to happen. Everyone, this battle goes to me and Kirby alone. Don't jump in whatever you do!" Bartz called.

"Bartz…" Sonic said.

"Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby agreed with Bartz.

"Kirby…" Cecil said.

Bartz and Kirby ran up the castle wall to confront their enemies again.

"If you won't go to the Void easily, we can make it quicker for you. Now come, the Void welcomes you" Exdeath said as he gets into his stance.

Bartz goes into his stance. "Forget about the Void!"

"This time we shall end this, Kirby!" Dedede said as he got his hammer ready.

Kirby took his hammer out too, ready to fight.

Kirby swings his hammer to block Dedede's hammer. Kirby then used Mario's fireballs which hit Dedede and he thumbed back. Dedede rose up and swings his hammer many times but Kirby leaps, ducked and dodge each swing. Kirby then used his Cutter and send Dedede flying. Kirby gave chase.

Bartz dodged and ducked under each one of Exdeath's weapon. Bartz then summoned both Tidus' and Cecil's weapons and charge attacking Exdeath. Exdeath blocks each attack. Bartz then leaps back and used Storm Shot. Exdeath was send crashing to the ground.

That is when it hit Bartz and Kirby. These huge characters are very slow. They can use their speed to their advantage. Bartz used Holy and then round up with Flare on Exdeath. Kirby then used Link's and Ike's swords and slashed Dedede upwards. It was a shame for Exdeath and Dedede that Bartz is in his Job Class Mode and Kirby in his chef hat.

Soon Exdeath was caught in Bartz's Spellblade-Dual Wield-Rapid Fire attack. Again, 4 slashes with each warrior's weapons, Bartz combined them into his Riot Blade and defeats Exdeath easily. Kirby used Cook Kirby and boiled Dedede in the pot and send him flying out defeating him.

"That was fast" Yuna said.

"That because both Dedede and Exdeath were too slow and Bartz and Kirby took this to their advantage" Tidus said.

"Fast always beats slow, that is what I always say" Sonic grinned.

They all walked towards Bartz and Kirby, who looked down at the defeated Exdeath, who is on his knees, and Dedede, who is lying on his front.

"This is the sensation" Exdeath said "Hear me this. The flesh had already been broken, dissolving into nothingness. The Void is where all things begin and also ends."

"That would never happen. No way are we entering the Void" Fox said. Krystal nodded.

"It dosen't matter if you do or not. Soon all of you will be a part of this enternity" Exdeath laughed as he finally disappeared.

Kirby poke his tiny hand on Dedede's hand. Dedede looked up "Why… why do you keep winning?"

"It's because on what you planned to do" Sally said.

"Spare me the speech. I heard it before" Dedede said as he slowly stood up. "But hear me this, just because of me disappearing. It dosen't mean this is the end. Tabuu and Chaos have the keys to your victory."

"Then we just have to take it from him!" Sonic said.

"If you can" Dedede said as he disappears.

Kirby and Bartz turned to see Lenna and Ribbon lying down on the wall of the castle. They ran to them.

"Sis!" Bartz shook his sister. "Lenna! Are you OK?"

Lenna groaned and opened her eyes. She saw Bartz. "Big Brother?" She hugged him. "What happened to me? The last thing I remember is…"

"Everything is alright now" Bartz said.

Kirby shook Ribbon in shock as he was worried he might lose her. Then Ribbon open her eyes and flew up.

"Hey, this isn't the Smash Stadium. Where am I?" Ribbon asked.

"Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby cheered.

"Kirby!" Ribbon cheered as she and Kirby dance around. "You're alright!"

"But… what I don't understand is why Master Hand gave up his life" Sally said.

"He did it to save Cosmos" Yuna answered.

"That… and he gave his last bit of hope and strength into us" Sonic said.

"So that is why we are on our final mission" Bartz said as he and Lenna walked towards them.

"But what if you did disappear?" Krystal asked.

"That would never happen cause we have to prove something" Fox said.

"That Master Hand left us something apart from the crystals" Cecil said.

"Poyo" Kirby said.

"Let's return to the others. Our part is done" Tidus said.

Meanwhile, with Falcon and the others, they were walking through the path where…

"So it's true. You are still alive" Black Shadow said as he and the Emperor appeared.

"How wonderful to see you all again" Emperor said.

"Black Shadow!" Captain Falcon gasped.

"Emperor! You're still alive?" Firion gasped.

"Why we came back from the afterlife" Emperor said "This world seem to be looking for a new ruler."

"It's because of villains like you whom keep coming back!" Terra snarled.

"Spare me your worry for yet you haven't faced the true crisis" Black Shadow said.

"What?" Ness asked.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"The true crisis?" Samus asked.

"You see, with Chaos and Tabuu defeated Master Hand, the world of Smash is falling into disorder" Black Shadow said "Our comrades had begun to follow their own desires to rule the world."

"In that case, we just have to stop each one of you!" Onion Knight said.

"There's no way we're giving you everything!" Zidane shouted.

"The future isn't yours to take or give" Emperor said "Be the opening act, brave warriors before our regin will begin." They both laughed and disappeared.

"There's not a chance we'll let them do whatever they please!" Samus said.

"We're all here" Onion Knight said.

"Because we are not alone" Firion said.

"Pikachu" Pikachu said meaning "_Let's get going_."

And they walked off to the Crystal World.

To be contiuned…

A/N: Now we come to the next battle is where Pikachu and Zidane battles Mewtwo and Kuja again for the fate of Lucario and Garnet. See ya soon.


	16. Helping others

A/N: Last chapter, I was never played FFV before. I only know VII, VIII, IX and X. Anyway, I may add in XI and XII later on but I am not sure. Here is the next chapter featuring Zidane and Pikachu against Mewtwo and Kuja again. Enjoy.

Chapter 16: Helping others:

Back at the Crystal World, Kuja stood on top on one of the platforms watching the sunset.

"Peace is but a shadow of death...Desperate to forget its painful past...Though we hope for promising years...After shedding a thousand tears...Yesterday's sorrow constantly nears…" he said.

"_Kuja…_" Mewtwo said as he walks to him. "_I have a question. For what reason, do you hate this world?_"

"It's just the people see me as an outcast" Kuja said "And those fools thinks they are more superior to me. When I destroy this world, there will be nothing left of this. I shall be at peace, on my own. And what about you, Mewtwo?"

"_I just desire to destroy all humans_" Mewtwo said "_I met some evil humans and I think that all humans are bugs that needed to be squashed. Even if others get in my way, I destroy them too and rule this world as my own paradise_."

"I see…" Kuja began but was soon interuppted.

"Pikachu! Pika, Pika, Pikachu, Pika!" "_Ha! Not if I have anything to say about it!_"

Kuja and Mewtwo turned to see Zidane and Pikachu marching up to them bravely.

"I see that you two are still as long winded as ever" Zidane said.

"And I still see you two haven't leant" Kuja said.

"_So you are still alive_" Mewtwo said to Pikachu "_but what would you do now without Master Hand to protect?_"

"Pika Pika, Pika Pikachu, Pika. Pi Pi, Pikachu, Pika, Pikachu" Pikachu said "_Master Hand left the future up to me. I cannot run with my tail between my legs._"

"That's right" Zidane said.

"I guess you need to learn the hard way" Kuja said.

"Right. Let the curtains rise" Zidane said as he draw out his daggers.

"In this world, only the fittest survive. Resign yourself to vanish...into the melliflous twlight that await!" Kuja said as he begins to float to battle.

"Pikachu… Pika Pika Pikachu" Pikachu said looking at Mewtwo "_Mewtwo… let's settle this_."

"_I agree. Only the strongest survive in this world. Vanish with the rest of this world!_" Mewtwo said as he goes into his stance.

Zidane threw one of his daggers towards Kuja who leaps out of the way and fired 3 enery rings. Zidane blocks them and one of them bounced back towards Kuja. Kuja dodges them and used Ultima. Zidane quickly gets away and flew straight to Kuja and slashed him many times before using Neo Twister.

Pikachu ran around the huge cliff with Mewtwo flying besides him. Both keep firing Thunder Bolts and Shadow Balls at each other blocking the other out. Pikachu then leap up onto the top. Mewtwo followed only to dodge Pikachu's Skull Bash as he came onto the edge. Pikachu leaps over and dodged Mewtwo's Confusion. Then both Pikachu's and Mewtwo's tails glowed white. They leap in the air and clashed their Iron Tails at each other like swords. They clashed their tails together showing no sign of stopping.

Zidane dodged each one of Kuja's energy balls and fire balls as Kuja kept firing them. Zidane then leaps up and dodged Kuja's arm as he tries to swipe it. Zidane then used his tail and wrapped around Kuja's leg. He threw Kuja to the ground. Kuja stopped in mid air and used Trance. Zidane used Trance as well. Kuja was about to use Flare Star but Zidane dodges it and used Grand Lethal.

Pikachu and Mewtwo landed back onto the ground. Mewtwo used his darkness form while Pikachu activated his Volt Form. But became power balls and flew into the sky clashing with each blow. The last hit they brought it to the ground and caused an explosion. Mewtwo leaps up from the dust but Pikachu emerge after him and used Thunder hitting Mewtwo.

Both Zidane and Pikachu activated their ultimate attacks, Reverse Gaia and Volt Tackle. Both Kuja and Mewtwo were hit and attacked by each attack and movement Pikachu and Zidane did. Zidane then turls his weapons around and used his powerful form of Grand Lethal and defeats Kuja. Pikachu used his original Volt Tackle and defeats Mewtwo.

Both Kuja and Mewtwo reverted back to their original forms and fell to one knee. Zidane and Pikachu walked up to them.

"As long as there's hope. We're not going anyway" Zidane said.

"Pikachu, Pika, Pi kachu, Pika" Pikachu said '_And neither will we_.'

"Then it is done. Finish us off" Kuja said.

"What?"

"_You have defeated us_" Mewtwo said "_I know there's no point in living anymore. Do away with me as you want._"

"I have been defeated by fate. Go ahead and wipe us out" Kuja said.

Zidane walks over to Kuja. Pikachu looked at Zidane to see what he'll do. Then Zidane just reached out his hand to Kuja in offer to help him up.

Kuja looked shocked. "What?"

"Do I need a reason to help someone? Or is my help not good enough for you" Zidane said "I think you deserve to live longer and think of the wrong doing you have been causing."

"Tch. Still soft hearted as ever. I don't think I will ever understand you at all" Kuja said as he pushed Zidane's hand away.

"Kuja?" Zidane asked.

Kuja stood up. "Now be off with you and your princess." He looked in the sky and starts to disappear. "I will return to where I must belong." And he disappears.

Mewtwo looked at Pikachu. "_Don't be as soft hearted as he is_." But then he looked shocked as Pikachu exchange his tiny paw to him. "Why?"

"Pikachu, Pika, Pi, Pi, Pika Chu, Pika. Pika Pika, Ka, Pikachu, Pi, chu, Pikachu" Pikachu said "_I know you're just deillusion, so allow me to help you find the right path. Not all humans are evil_."

"That's right" Zidane said to Mewtwo "There are also good humans who wanted to help others."

"_I don't believe it_" Mewtwo said "_Your soft hearted ways sort of rubbed off on me. Thanks for the help, but don't need it_" he pushed Pikachu's hand away.

"PikaPika?" Pikachu asked. "_Mewtwo_?"

Mewtwo stood up. "_I shall return Lucario to you. But remember this… we have walked down our different paths._" He looked to the sky and starts to vanish. "_I have a heart of darkness while you have the heart of light. Never go down the path I have_." And he disappears.

Pikachu looked silent. Then he turns and see Lucario on the ground. He ran up to her. Zidane watches him go and then saw Garnet lying on the ground. He ran to her and place her in his arms.

"Dagger!" He said trying to wake her up. "Dagger!"

Garnet slowly opened her eyes. "H… how did I get to the Crystal World?" She looked around and saw Zidane's face. "Zidane!" She hugged him and sighed of relief. "I was worried about you. You vanished before my eyes."

"I was summoned by Cosmos again and you got captured by Chaos. Don't worry. You're safe now" Zidane reassured her as he returned her hug.

"PIKA CHU!" Pikachu called as he tries to wake Lucario up. "PIKA CHU!" "_LUCARIO! LUCARIO_!"

Lucario groaned and knelt up as her back was to Pikachu and she looked around as she slowly opened her eyes. "W…What? Where? Huh? Where… where am I? This isn't the stadium."

"Pika Chu! Pikachu!" "_Lucario! You're OK_?"

Lucario gasped and turned to see Pikachu. "Pikachu!" She picked him up and wrapped her arms around him. "Pikachu. You're here. I thought I lost you."

Pikachu smiled and returned her hug. "Piii… Pika Pika, Pikachu." He said "_Shh… it's OK. I'm here now_."

He broke off the hug. Lucario smiled to be reunited and sees Zidane and Dagger walking towards them. Pikachu and Zidane then told them what happened.

"Master Hand… is dead?" Lucario asked shocked.

"And Tabuu and Chaos, who were working together, plan to betray each other?" Garnet asked.

"Pika" Pikachu said.

"Unless we stop them, it'll be the end!" Zidane said.

"But we cannot let them happen!" Garnet said "Our friends would be killed if those two ever fight."

"Then that is why they must be defeated" Zidane said.

"Pikachu, you had rescued me from Chaos, Mewtwo and Tabuu" Lucario said "I'll stand by you all the way and pray for you to win. I know so cause I love you."

"Pikachu, Pika Chu. Pika, Pika, Pikachu" Pikachu blushed and said. "_Thanks, Lucario. OK. Let's end this together_."

They walked back to rejoin the others. Meanwhile, back at Kefka's Castle…

To be contiuned…

A/N: Phew. That was close. Anyway next is team Terra, Samus, OK and Ness against their foes. Till next time.


	17. End of destruction

A/N: Just to let you know, I tried my best with the other fights, but I will make the battle of Link, Cloud, Ganondorf and Sephiroth really long. Anyway, here is the next chapter.

Chapter 17: End of destruction:

Back at Kefka's Castle, Kefka and the Cloud of Darkness were talking to each other as Ridley was hanging on the ceiling asleep. Porky decided not to be bothered.

"Oh how marvellous. With the Smashers gone, the harmony warriors are sure to follow. Then it's destruction all the way!" Kefka said.

"The end of harmony is now at near" Cloud of Darkness said. "Everything shall be absorbed into the Void."

"Not today, you two freaks!" came a voice. Porky and Ridley woke up. Kefka and Cloud and Darkness turned around. Onion Knight and Ness approached them along with Samus, who was back into her armour, and Terra.

"Not yet will you destroy everything! We're still here!" Samus said.

"Oh? You're still alive? I know, you come to be killed by us correct?" Kefka said.

"After all, what would you two do without the giant hand to protect you?" Cloud of Darkness asked.

"They left the future up to us" Terra said.

"And we shall protect it from what ever you do" Ness said.

Porky walked up to him and walks around Ness. "No. Impossible. But Black Shadow said you're dead!"

"Ha! Even in death won't stop us, Porky!" Ness said.

Ridley swooped down between the villains and landed on his feet and roared.

"Ridley…" Samus said.

"Then it's time to end this. Life...Dreams...Hope..Where do they come from? And where do they go? None of that junk is enough to fulfill your hearts? Destruction...Destruction is what make life worth living! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Let's destroy everything!" Kefka laughed.

"I won't let you do this!" Terra said as he ready to fight Kefka.

"Let's end this together!" Samus said as she held her cannon to fight Ridley.

"Porky… if you want to fight… now it's the time" Ness said.

Porky got into his mech again. "Fine then. Come and get some!"

"All of you fools should know better than to interfere. Come and enter the endless Void" Cloud of Darkness said as she floated.

"You cannnot get rid of our hope" Onion Knight said as he draw out his sword ready to fight.

Kefka and Terra both fired their Blizzards at each other. Terra's one block out Kefka's and the shots were shot back at the mage. Kefka then flew at him but Kefka keep firing energy bolts towards her. Terra dodged and weaved through the blasts. She then leaps up and used Meltdown.

Ridley swooped into the air and used his wings to bring up a gale. Samus managed to dodge this and fired an missile. Ridley moved aside and flew around the arena. Samus then leaps up and jumps onto his back. Ridley look in shock as Samus rolled into a ball and dropped a bomb and leaps off as it explodes.

Cloud of Darkness send out shots of dark energy towards the young knight. Onion Knight, being as quick, dodged each one in mid air. Then he used his sword slashing up in the air and send her flying. He gave chase. She dodged his slash and tries to send him flying with an energy shield but Onion Knight dodges it. He used Wind Shear and it hit her directly.

Ness dodged Porky's mech arms and used PK barrier to stop his laser. Porky then sends mini Porky bombs towards Ness who destroys them all with PK Thunder. Ness looks up and grabbed his bat. He leaps up and whack on the glass breaking it. Porky managed to get away and leaps up to try to squash Ness but he dodges.

After a while of fighting, the heroes decided to end this.

Samus charged up her Charge Shot as she waits for Ridley to approach her. He soon did and he fired his fireballs. Samus fired which blocks out the fire balls and it hit Ridley. Ness waited for Porky to rush to him. As soon as he is close, Ness used PK Flash and damages the mech terribly.

Onion Knight dodges Cloud of Darkness' tentacles and saw her fly around him. The Cloud of Darkness summoned her Aura Ball and fired. He dodges and used Multi Hit on her and then he turns into his Ninja Form and used Swordshower hitting her directly. Terra saw Kefka was about to use Forsaken where black balls fall from the sky and continue to track Terra. She dodges one and flies towards Kefka, releasing her Esper Form and used Tornado which hit Kefka twice.

Ness then kicked Porky downwards and used PK Starstorm again and lots of energy shots fell down and defeats Porky. Samus charges her Zero Laser again and fired instantly defeating Ridley. Terra charges up her Riot Blade again and send both blade beam defeating Kefka and Onion Knight threw some Shurikens and used Back Attack defeating Cloud of Darkness.

Kefka slowly stood up. "It's not enough. Gonna have more destruction…"

"That's enough!" Terra called out "None of them make sense!"

"Destruction doesn't have to make any sense. Why trying to build things when they just be destroyed? Why cling to life, knowing you must die" Kefka said.

"We must protect what must be protected. If you could do this, you could find a meaning" Samus said as she joins Terra in her Zero Suit.

"Meaning, schmeaning!" Kefka said "This world is going bye-bye. I must… destroy, destroy, DESTROY EVERYTHING!" And thus he exploded and disappeared in a sorrowful laugh.

"Okkkk????" Samus looked confused "What happened?"

"It was his broken heart. He were tying to fill it with destruction... This mistery must not be repeated—ever" Terra said.

"With the gates to the Void wide open, you are already dissolving into darkness. There is nothing more you can do" Cloud of Darkness said to Ness and Onion Knight.

"You're right. If we listen to our heads, we would run" Onion Knight said.

"Then… why fight?" Cloud of Darkness asked.

"Our friends give us the strength. I just need to follow "this," and the path will open up" Onion Knight said as he put his hand on his heart.

"If we believe in our hearts, we won't lose!" Ness said.

"Such interesting creatures" Cloud of Darkness said "But there is no escaping the fate of doom. We will waiting-among the clouds in the Void…" And she curls up and disappears into the darkness.

"You spoiled everything!" Porky snarled and he lobbed towards Ness and Onion Knight. "I was hoping to destroy things and you spoiled it."

"Even if we did stop you, there are more important things to take care of" Onion Knight said to Porky.

"Just give it up, it's all over" Ness said "Just give up and forget about world domination."

"NEVER!" Porky snarled and he starts to fade "I will NEVER… EVER… BE… BEATEN… AAAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!!!" And he disappears.

Ridley begins to disappear as well knowing it's defeat and vanished.

"Ridley…" Samus looked at him.

"He knew he was defeated the first moment he laid his eyes on you" Terra said.

Then footsteps was heard. Terra and Samus turned around and gasped. Marth walks up to them, carrying Locke on his shoulders.

"Samus?" he noticed her.

"Marth!" Samus ran to him and hugged him. "You're safe." Terra ran up to see Locke smiling at her.

"Hey".

"What happened to you, Locke?" asked Terra asked.

"We escaped from Tabuu but Locke hurt his ankle. I carried him all the way here" Marth said as he put Locke down on the ground. Terra hugged Locke. "Samus, I saw your battle. Mind explaining what was going on?" Samus nodded.

"REFIA!" they both turned to see Onion Knight trying to wake Refia up. "Refia, are you're OK?"

Refia woke up and looked around. "Huh? Where is this?" He saw the knight. "Luneth! You're here!"

"Luneth?" Ness asked.

"My name. Onion Knight is my title" Onion Knight smirked as Refia hugged him.

Ness nodded and then saw someone on the ground: Paula. He ran to her and shook her shoulder. At that she woke up.

"Ow… my head. What happened?" Paula asked looking around.

"You're OK, Paula?" asked Ness.

"Ness!" Paula gasped as Ness helps her up. "You're… I thought you were killed."

"Not me. You got captured through" Ness laughs causing Paula to blush.

After Ness and Onion Knight and their lovers rejoined Terra, Locke, Samus and Marth, they begin to tell them what happened.

"Master Hand's dead? No! That's not possible!" Paula gasped.

"I'm afraid so" Ness said as he looked into the sky. "Once Terra heal Locke, we'll rejoin Firion, Zidane, Falcon and Pikachu. They should have rescued Garnet and Lucario by now."

"Hey, where are you're going Marth?" Locke asked as Marth turns to leave.

"Roy has been used for evil right?" Marth said. As soon as they nodded yes, he turned to Samus. "Samus, I'll come back to you, I promise. But I must help Ike free Roy. This was my fault they are fighting like this."

Samus nodded. "I understand. You be careful out now."

Marth smiled and draws out his sword. "I promise." And he walks off.

"He is an honourable warrior isn't he?" Refia said.

"He sure is" Onion Knight said.

"I just hope we're not too late" Terra said as she begins to heal Locke's ankle.

To be contiuned…

A/N: Now we come to the final battle in team 2 and then onto the last team. Now Falcon and Firion fights Emperor and Black Shadow. Stayed tuned.


	18. Not tools, but hope

A/N: OK. I had been busy doing a manga on the Deviantart site so bare with me a little. Anyway, next is F-Zero and FFII rematch. Enjoy. And I know I am a little busy at things cause I just want this story over with.

Chapter 18: Not tools, but hope:

Firion and Captain Falcon have just reached their destination when they turned to see Zidane, Pikachu, Garnet and Lucario walking towards them.

"I see you saved them" Firion said.

"It was a piece of cake" Zidane said.

Then Terra, Onion Knight, Samus, Ness, Refia, Locke and Paula walked up to them.

"Where's Marth?" asked Falcon.

"He's gone to help Ike with Roy" Samus said.

"Pi, Pika Pika, Pikachu?" Pikachu asked. '_So is everyone here_?'

"Looks like it" Onion Knight said.

"We were…" Garnet begun before voices came from the corner.

"Our dear tools of war… do you come to your master, finally tired of the struggles?" The Emperor asked as he and Black Shadow emerges.

"Or did you come and be killed by us?" Black Shadow asked.

"Black Shadow…" Falcon snarled "No… we come to kill you."

"We've come to settle this, Emperor" Firion said.

"Is that so? What can a bunch of weaklings like you could do" Black Shadow asked.

"Insects may swarm but they are insects none the less" Emperor said.

"They're not insects! They're hope!" Lucario shouted angrily.

"Pikachu, Pika, Pi, Pikachu." Pikachu said '_We're not as weak as you might think_.'

"We have overcome a lot of hardships along the way!" Onion Knight said.

"Exactly" Refia said.

"Overcome have you, Smashers?" Emperor said "Then let us ask you this: Do you credit yourselves for collecting the crystals?"

"What are you talking about?" Samus asked.

"Then everything went as planned" Black Shadow said "True, giving you his strength was the will of Master Hand himself. But think carefully about who lead you to your battles. Isn't it not obvious… that you had US to thank."

"Thank YOU?!" Captain Falcon snarled.

"You lie!" Locke said.

"Oh, I am afraid we are not!" Emperor said "Master Hand may be weak, but he was tied with Cosmos all the same. To eliminate him completely, it was best to force him to let go of his powers. He even took Cosmos to a dark universe."

All Pikachu, Zidane, Onion Knight and Ness could do is glare at them.

"We provided you through your training" Black Shadow said "And indeed, you have obtained the crystals."

"You…" Firion snarled.

"Granted, there are some who were overzealous" said the Emperor "But you took care of them for us. Only Ultimecia, Sephiroth, Roy, Ganondorf, Garland and Bowser remained."

"Indeed" Black Shadow cackled "YOU are the forces of darkness which killed Master Hand."

"SHUT UP!" Ness shouted.

"So everything was as planned? That is enough! You don't understand a thing!" Onion Knight shouted.

"How dare you! You can use Master Hand's will as your tool!" Terra snarled.

"The crystals… are NOT for you to use!" Samus snarled.

"How could you mock all what Master Hand's sacrifice his life for Cosmos" Zidane snarled.

"Pikachu, Pika, PIKACHU!" Pikachu shouted '_You're not gonna get away with this_!'

"Everyone, let me and Firion handle this" Falcon said "You're think you've won; well the real fight's just begun!"

"You will not use his passion and get away with this!" Firion said as he and Falcon go into their stance.

"Silence!" Black Shadow said as he gets into his stance "Death, life, all of those shall become under my rule!"

"And the only one who will rule is I!" Emperor laughed.

The Emperor charged at Firion, his staff ready. Firion ducked under it and used Sword Slash. The Emperor leaps away and threw out a couple of net traps. Firion leaps over and used his reel axe which hits the Emperor which swings back behind him allowing the Emperor to fly towards Firion. Firion then slashed him with his sword and spear and send the Emperor flying out of the room.

Black Shadow as about to use Shadow Kick but Falcon responded with Falcon Kick causing an explosion when their feet touched. Pikachu, Ness, Zidane, Onion Knight, Terra and Samus protected Lucario, Paula, Garnet, Refia and Locke as the fight continues. Falcon and Shadow clashed their fists together fast and then Falcon kick Shadow in the chin sending him crashing into a wall.

The Emperor flew up again and sends a Flare at the hero. Firion dodges and grabbed the shiny crystal which filled up his strength. Firion waited for the Emperor to come and used Blizzard. The Emperor dodges and used Light Crest and shot some shots at Firion. Firion blocks out each shot. But then the Emperor appeared behind him and used Bombard which send Firion flying into a landmine. But Firion got up afterwards and used his blood weapons and used WeaponMaster which hit the Emperor.

Falcon and Shadow continue their battle as Falcon ran around the wall as Black Shadow thrust his fist into the wall making huge craters. Falcon then stood up and used Falcon Dive which grabbed Black Shadow and send him flying. Black Shadow flew towards Falcon again with his Shadow Punch ready. Falcon fights back with Falcon Punch. Both punches collided but Falcon managed to power up more and blast Black Shadow.

Falcon used his F Zero final smash again which send Black Shadow flying before leaping out and used his Maximum Falcon Punch again to defeat his enemy. Firion used his Fervid Blazer again and used all his weapons he needed to defeat the Emperor.

After the other warriors turned to see what happened, they saw the Emperor and Black Shadow down on one knees in defeat and Firion and Falcon stood in victory.

"You did it!" Paula cheered as they ran to them.

"Yes! You two stopped them!" Onion Knight cheered.

Firion and Falcon nodded and then noticed something behind the corner of the room. Maria and Jody were on the ground and were just waking up. Firion ran to Maria while Falcon walked towards Jody.

"Maria… are you alright?" asked Firion.

"Firion?" Maria gasped. Then she saw the Emperor. "You defeated the Emperor?!" She hugs Firion. "You did it, Firion. You saved us!"

Jody slowly stood up but saw Falcon's outstretched hand.

"Need some help?" Falcon grinned.

"Hmph. Never doubt your sense of justice, Captain Falcon" Jody grinned as she took his hand.

"How can this be happening?!" Black Shadow cried "But we were supposed to win this time!"

"How could we lose? Not once, but 4 times?" Emperor said "Who are you?"

"I heard you call us insects" Falcon said as he and Jody walked up to the others.

"Just a swarm of insects" Firion said.

"But this is not the end!" Black Shadow shouted "As long as both Chaos and Tabuu exist, so will we. We shall be back to rule again!"

"What?!" The Smashers gasped.

"You mean… back from the dead?" Maria gasped.

"Indeed… to this world and back… from the depths of hell…" Firion said as he and Black Shadow were about to explode.

"WAIT!" Firion, Zidane, Terra and Onion Knight shouted.

"WE SHALL BE BACK AGAIN!!!" Black Shadow and Emperor yelled together before letting out an anguished cry and explode and disappear.

"What was that all about?" Jody asked.

"Time isn't on our side here" Ness said.

"But unless we defeat Chaos and Master Hand, they're return again" Samus said.

"We stay by your side always" Lucario said as she and the other lovers nodded.

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu, Chu, Pika" Pikachu said 'I wish they tell us these things sooner'.

Meanwhile, Cloud and Link has just gone straight ahead as the Warrior of Light, Mario, Ike and Squall walk through the desert. Suddenly, Mario gasped and fell to his knees. The others ran to him in shock as he begins to fade again.

"Not again!" Warrior of Light gasped.

It was thanks to Mario's crystal which saves him from disappearing. Mario held his crystal and sighed.

"Momma-Mia. I think our time-a is running-a short" he said.

"Chaos and Tabuu… both rulers of discord and subspace" Ike said "There is no end to the conflict unless we defeat them."

"Whenever they are gods or not, we got to try" Squall said "Even if our fates are to disappear. Plus, I wonder why Cloud and Link gone off without telling us where they are going."

"They went off to fight Sephiroth and Ganondorf… just to get Tifa and Zelda back…" Warrior of Light said "Squall, Ike, after you deal with Ultimecia and Roy, regroup the others and find Link and Cloud. I think they got themselves into trouble again."

"OK" Squall said.

"Our champions are always the target of evil" Ike said. "But what would you and Mario do?"

"We shall go and find Bowser and Garland and fight them to end it all" Mario said "May the light watch us all."

The 4 warriors nodded and went their separate paths.

To be continued…

A/N: That should show those two who's boss. Now, we join Squall and Ike and then get ready for a ready battle of Cloud and Link versus Sephiroth and Ganondorf. See ya later.


	19. Friends in arms

A/N: Phew. Sorry about the wait, guys. I was doing a manga on deviantart and I forgotten to do this in time. Anyway, here is the next battle of Squall and Ike against Ultimecia and Roy. Enjoy.

Chapter 19: Friends in arms:

Roy was seen at Ultimecia's Castle, looking quite puzzled and calm. Ultimecia walks up to him.

"Is something wrong dear child?" she asked.

"I know I should be aiding with Chaos and Tabuu but everything I see Ike's and Marth's faces keep telling me I'm not. Why?" Roy asked.

"It's simple dear child. You weren't Tabuu's pawn. You were once Master Hand's pawn" Ultimecia said.

"What?"

"The anger of Ike makes you come to us. And shall be one of Tabuu's pawn for all eternity" Ultimecia said.

"You're wrong! Roy belongs with us!" Ike said as he and Squall came to them.

"You showed up again!" Roy said as he reached for his sword.

"Humph. So you dare interfere with our plan for compressing time?" Ultimecia said "You two are the same as us, trying to create an ideal world."

"Maybe so…" Squall said "but you have something that belongs to us and we have promises to keep."

"Even that shall be gone when I make the world my own" Ultimecia said "Poor child. It is such a misfortune that you have to be born of my world."

"Then I guess your misfortune" Squall said as he took out his gunblade "Was being my enemy."

"Roy… I come to free you" Ike said "Your days of serving Ultimecia are over!"

"Didn't I tell you?" Roy snarled "I don't want to be saved. I am already freed! Now I can finally defeat you!"

"Try it but that's not even you talking" Ike said as he took out his sword "Let's put an end to this!"

Ike and Roy leap to one of the balcony and slammed their swords into each other. They struggle as they move back and forth clashing their swords in a sword fight. Ike then leaps up and used Aether. Roy dodges and used Blazer but Ike dodges it. Ike then picks himself up to see Roy advancing towards him. Ike then slashed him with his sword to send him flying and gave chase.

Squall dodges each one of Ultimecia's beams and then used Beat Fang which he sends Ultimecia crashing to the ground. Ultimecia got up and teleported away from each of Squall's slashes. She then sends a Knight's Blade towards Squall causing him to fly into the air blocking her attacks. Ultimecia then used Grand Attractor and charges it up. Squall prepares for a Rough Divide. Both attacks collide causing an explosion.

Ike and Roy continued their battle as they slide down the slope and ran up pillars clashing their swords back and forth and then leaps to the corner before dodging over Squall's and Ultimecia's attack. Ike and Roy leaps on the moving cogs and ran on it clashing their swords as the cogs moved. Ike then leaps away onto the lower platform and Roy followed. As Roy was about to attack Ike with Double Edge Dance, Marth appeared out of nowhere Dancing Blade blocking out Roy's attack and then using Dolphin Slash to send Roy crashing to a wall.

"M…Marth!" Ike gasped "You're OK!"

"Are you OK, Ike?" Marth asked.

"I'm fine."

Roy fell down from the wall and glares at Marth. "Stay out of this, Marth! This is between me and Ike!"

"You are a fool, Roy!" Marth said "Joining forces with Tabuu just because you are jealous of Ike. Do you want to know the truth of you not in Brawl?"

"And what's that?!"

"Because Tabuu has tried destroyed your kingdom" Marth said "And when you were in Melee, Ike protected your kingdom for you."

Roy looked shocked as his eyes keep flashing to red to his normal colour.

"The reason you didn't come because Master Hand knew you were busy rebuilding your kingdom which Ike sorely protected while you were away."

"He… protected my home… and Tabuu tried to destroy it…?" Roy clutched his head in pain.

"Forgive me, Roy!" Marth said "IKE, NOW!"

"Right!" Ike said making his sword more powerful.

Ultimecia spotted them. "Tch. What a fool" but then Squall appeared behind her as he used Heel Crush. Ultimecia got up and curls herself and shot many energy shots at Squall. The SeeD dodged them and manage to get away as the attack ends. Squall then used fated Circle but Ultimecia dodges. Squall spots The Fire Emblem gang below and knew what he knew to do.

"I'm helping you free Roy, Ike." He turns his Revolver into his Lion Heart weapon and used Blasting Zone which hit Ultimecia. He then rounds it up with Renzokuken which he slashes his villain many times before using Lion Heart to ultimately defeat Ultimecia.

Roy was still in pain as Ultimecia's spell was losing grip. Ike then appeared in front of him and slashed him upwards and used Great Aether again which he slashes him many times before sending him crashing to the ground defeating Roy.

Roy just laid on the ground unconscious and Ultimecia begins to fade away.

"Not again!" Ultimecia said "I must not let time slip through my grasps again! This is all I desired."

"No one can take away our time" Squall said.

"But all is destined to fade, merely to be sweep away by each moment" Ultimecia said as she tried to compress time again but Squall ran up to her and deliver the final blow killing her "AAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!"

Ultimecia vanished after she dies. Squall turns to join Ike and Marth. "I couldn't stand a day without a past nor future. I need to live each moment to keep fighting here and now." He walks up to them "How is he?"

"He barely moved…" Marth said.

Then there was a groan and they turned to see Roy stand up. His eyes were no longer red.

"Roy?" Ike and Marth asked.

"Huh? What the…? Where am I?" Roy asked as he looked around.

"Roy!" Marth said as he and Ike help him up "Roy, are you OK?"

"Ike… Marth… Wow, some weird stuff was going on. I can't remember what happened?" Roy said.

"Roy?" Ike said "are you back to normal again? What do you know about Tabuu and Chaos?"

"Tabuu's back again? Didn't you guys defeat him? And who's Chaos?" Roy said. Then he clutched his arm in pain "Argh! Why does my body hurt so much!"

"Yes! You're back to normal!" Ike smiled as he and Marth were glad at Roy's return "That is so cool!"

"You were under Ultimecia's spell because you wanted to settle the score with Ike" Squall said.

"I… I was under this witch's spell or something?" Roy asked. Then he swung around by an overjoyed Marth and Ike. "Hey! Ow! Take it easy, guys!" They stopped and laughed.

Then Ike saw someone on the wall. It was Titania. He ran to her and shook her. "Titania!"

Titania groaned and opened her eyes. "Huh? Wh…where am I?" Then she saw Ike. "IKE!" She hugs him. "Thank goodness. I thought I lost you."

"You're safe now" Ike said.

"Wait… Don't tell me I kidnapped Titania also?" Roy gasped.

"Afraid so but it's all over now" Marth said.

"Squall!"

Squall recognised the voice and turned to see Rinoa running towards him. "Squall, it is really you!"

"Rinoa!" Squall called. He and Rinoa greeted each other with an embrace. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. I saw your battle. You saved me from Ultimecia" Rinoa smiled.

"Hey guys!" Squall, Ike and the others turned to see the other heroes running up to join them.

"Hey, you guys saved your lovers also!" Marth said.

"You're OK, Marth?" Samus asked as she joins Marth.

"Yep" Sonic said "It was a piece of cake. We beat our villains and got our lovers back!"

"What's wrong, Terra?" asked Krystal as Terra was in worry.

"Where's Cloud and Link? We overheard Garland and Bowser on the way over here!" Terra asked.

"That's right! We got BIG trouble!" Fox said "Sephiroth and Ganondorf actually held back their power during their last encounter with Cloud and Link!"

"Now they are going to use brute force to kill them!" Cecil said.

"In which case, they're gonna need our help!" Squall said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Let's help them!" Tidus called.

Can they help Cloud and Link in time? Or will Sephiroth and Ganondorf triumph?

To be continued…

A/N: Now for the main attraction: The rematch of Cloud and Link VS Sephiroth and Ganondorf, two of the greatest heroes and villains ever (in my opinion). This battle will be much longer than of the others. So stay tuned.


	20. Living Legacies

A/N: This is it, everyone. The ultimate battle in my case is about to begin. This chapter is longer than the others and I remixed the One Winged Angel Advent music to be more of a Sephiroth and Ganondorf theme together. Anyway, prepare to enjoy this.

Chapter 20: Living Legacies:

Back at the Planet Core, both Link and Cloud marched bravely to both Sephiroth and Ganondorf who has their back to them.

"My, what good little boys" Ganondorf mocked "They came back to us, just for us to end this."

(Plays One Winged Angel Dissidia X SSB mode)

"What are you talking about?" Link asked.

"To cling to us, because you two cannot handle the despair" Sephiroth said.

"That's funny. We don't remember clinging to the both of you" Cloud said.

"Hmm… Relax, Cloud" Sephiroth said as both he and Ganondorf turned to face them.

"Just what exactly are you two plan on doing?" Link asked.

"Hmph. You know what I wanted, boy" Ganondorf said "Global World Domination. I will make Hyrule and everything mine to control."

"And what I want, is to sail the darkness of the cosmos using this planet as my vessel, just as my mother did long ago" Sephiroth said.

"Well, tough luck. We're handing you the future" Link said as he wield his Master Sword and Shield ready.

"What can a puppet do?" Ganondorf mocked as he took out his sword.

"Get over yourself" Cloud said to Sephiroth "There's no moving on if I let you do this."

"So be it" Sephiroth said as he and Cloud draw their swords out "I shall give you despair. On your knees… I want you to beg for forgiveness. Let's end this."

Link and Ganondorf leaps up and clashed their swords to each other as Cloud and Sephiroth charged and clanged their swords to each other.

_Noli manere,  
Manere in memoria.  
Noli manere,  
Manere in memoria.  
Ganondorf  
Sephiroth_

By that time, the other warriors arrived. They looked around for the champions and their foes. Zidane spots Link and Ganondorf.

"There's Link and Ganondorf!" He called.

"And there's Cloud and Sephiroth!" Ness called as he spots Cloud and Sephiroth below.

_Saevam iram  
Iram et dolorem  
Saevam iram  
Iram et dolorem  
Ganondorf  
Sephiroth_

Link and Ganondorf leaps from the path stones clashing their swords back and forth before Ganondorf disappears. Link looks around and sees him coming. Ganondorf slashed Link to the platform in the sky. He saw Ganondorf coming towards him again.

_Ferum terribile,  
Terribile fatum_

Cloud and Sephiroth leap from one pillar to the other clashing their swords. Cloud and Sephiroth then ran alongside one and another before Sephiroth appeared from above him. Cloud leaps away as Sephiroth slashed the pillar in half.

_Noli manere,  
Manere in memoria.  
Noli manere,  
Manere in memoria.  
Ganondorf  
Sephiroth_

Link and Ganondorf held their swords to each other. Cloud and Sephiroth land besides them and clang their swords together too.

"My, my, aren't you stronger than ever?" Ganondorf said.

"Oh… where did you get this strength from?" Sephiroth mocked.

"I am not about to tell you!" Cloud said.

"Not telling!" Link said.

Then Cloud and Link flung their swords above and gave chase.

Pikachu then spotted Zelda and Tifa lying on one of the platform, sleeping.

"PIKA! Pika, Pikachu!" '_Look! There's Zelda and Tifa_!'

"Right, we better wake them up while they're fighting" Firion said as he and Falcon rushed to them.

Cloud and Link looked around for their foes then both see a meteor coming towards them. They separate and leap to different directions. Link saw Ganondorf and they both contiuned their sword fight on one of the platform while Cloud and Sephiroth take it to the sky. Cloud then used Braver but Sephiroth dodged and flew off with Cloud chasing him.]

"I thought of a wonderful present for you. I shall give you despair" Sephiroth said as he chopped a rock up and threw them towards Cloud who slashed them away.

"Not interested!" Cloud said as he leaps after him.

Link and Ganondorf leapt to the sky and clanged the Master Sword and the Sage Sword together.

"No matter how many time we duel, we shall always return" Ganondorf said.

Then he pushed Link towards the ground but luckily Cloud caught him and they both stood on a small platform. They turned up to see Sephiroth and Ganondorf above them.

"I think it's time for you to die" Ganondorf said.

"See if you can dodge this" said Sephiroth.

The huge platform above them was about to fall towards them but Sephiroth and Ganondorf cut it up to make it more harder. Cloud then takes out the Buster Sword and both heroes gets ready to charge.

_Veni, mi fili.  
Veni, mi fili._  
_Hic veni, da mihi  
Mortem iterum.  
Veni, mi fili.  
Veni, mi fili.  
Hic veni, da mihi..._

They slashed aand cut through the falling rocks hurling down towards them until they sees Sephiroth and Ganondorf in front of them. They block their swords and leap from falling rock to rock clashing their swords back and forth. Then Cloud and Link escaped the falling rocks and leap away as they fell down the endless nothingness.

_Noli manere in memoria.  
Saevam iram et dolorem.  
Ferum terribile fatum.  
Ille iterum veniet._

The clash of the swords woke up both Zelda and Tifa.

"Huh? What? Where am I?" Zelda asked as she looked around.

"Why am I back in the Planet's Core?" Tifa asked.

"Zelda. Tifa. Are you two alright?" asked Samus asked.

Zelda looked up to see the Smashers. "Guys! What are you're doing here? Where's Mario and Link?"

"Mario is with the Warrior of Light" Cecil said. "As for Link…"

"I never seen such a great fight before" Squall said as they contiuned watching.

"Here they come!" Krystal called.

Cloud and Link landed on the main platform below and fell to their knees gasping for air.

"Cloud?" Tifa was about to go over to him but Pikachu and Terra intruptted.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu shouted.

"Look out!" Terra shouted.

Cloud and Link got up just in time to see Ganondorf and Sephiroth above them and tried to slash them but they dodged. Suddendly, Sephiroth and Ganondorf kicked them to a wall together creating a dust wall.

"LINK!" Zelda screamed.

"Relax… they're fine" Firion said.

Both lovers looked at them. Sephiroth and Ganondorf then held their swords high and charged as Cloud and Link powered up and both used Omnislash Version 5 and Hyrulian Combo. But which they charged to attack, each slash they did was blocked or dodged by both Sephiroth and Ganondorf. Cloud and Link goes above for a final slash…

"LOOK OUT!!!" Rinoa cried.

Too late.

STAB! STAB! Sephiroth's blade stopped Cloud's attack as he impladed him in the chest and Ganondorf stabbed Link in the chest. Both heroes are still alive but felt the pain and struggle.

"CLOUD!!!" Squall, Tidus and Firion shouted out.

"LINK!!!" Ike, Sonic and Falcon shouted.

Tifa and Zelda gasped in horror as their heroes were still in midair being hanged by the swords of Ganondorf and Sephiroth.

"What's the matter, boy? Is that all you got?" Ganondorf said "Well, I must admit this was fun. However, this is where it ends."

"Is this the pain you felt before, Cloud?" Sephiroth said "Let me and Ganondorf remind you two. This time, you won't forget."

Sephiroth then sprout of his black feathered wing into his Reunion Form and Ganondorf used the Triforce of Power and powered up a single devil wing. Then they send Link and Cloud flying off their swords into the air. They followed persuit. The other heroes watched in horror as Sephiroth used Octaslash and seriosuly cutting Cloud across the arms, the chest, stomach, left leg and even went up Cloud's right trousers leg and cut his cheek. Ganondorf also used his sword and seriously wounded Link by giving him cuts across the arms, chest, stomach, legs and face also. Then they flinged them down to the ground with a huge crash.

"CLOUD!" Tifa screamed.

"LINK!" Zelda screamed.

But luckily both Cloud and Link are still alive as they slowly got up dripping with blood all over the place and makes small puddles of it. Both shirts are torn revealing their muscular bodies and has cuts and blood everywhere. They leaned on their swords for support.

"DON'T GIVE UP!!!" Lucario called.

"YOU CAN DO IT!!!" Locke called.

"CLOUD!!!" Firion, Onion Knight, Cecil, Bartz, Terra, Squall, Zidane and Tidus yelled as aura surrounds them.

"LINK!!!" Falcon, Ness, Fox, Kirby, Samus, Ike, Pikachu and Sonic yelled as aura also surrounds them.

Sephiroth and Ganondorf looked down at the injured heroes.

"Patheic child to the end. Time for you to die!" Ganondorf said.

"Tell me what you cherish most. Give us the pleasure of taking it away" Sephiroth said as both he and Ganondorf charged to end Link and Cloud.

"CCCCLLLLOOOOUUUUDDDDD!!!!!" Tifa screamed as she glowed with aura too.

"LLLLIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNKKKK!!!!!" Zelda screamed as she glowed with aura too.

Suddendly, the aura surrounds Cloud and Link and then both heroes found themselves in a white background. Link and Cloud looked around shocked and confused. Suddendly, two people appeared behind Cloud. One wears an SOLIDER outfit and has long black hair. He also wields a Buster Sword. And next to him was a girl with brown hair and a red jacket, pink dress and bow.

"So what if it look hopeless" the man said "If it were me, I still wouldn't give up. Remember: Embrace your dreams and whatever happens, protect your honor as SOLIDER. Well… OK" he chuckles "you never made SOLIDER, but it's what in your heart that counts."

"Don't ever give up" the woman said "Are you willing to let you and your friends die by both Chaos and Tabuu? I know you could defeat them."

"…Z…Zack… Aerith…" Cloud gasped recongising their voices.

"And you don't give up either" Link looked shocked. Behind him was a man who looked like Link expect his tunic was lighter green and his hair was blonde. He does not have a chain guard under his tunic and also wield a Master Sword. "Remember, if Ganondorf wins, Hyrule and all the others will be destroyed. I can't help you anymore. You have to beat him yourself."

"He's right" said a woman besides the other Link who looked like Zelda but has blonde hair and wore a pink and white dress. "Don't make the same mistake we did, you have to stop him now."

"Big me… and big Zelda…" Link gasped. He recongised those voices. It's the Ocarina of Time versions of Link and Zelda.

"Can you stand up?" OOT Link said.

Both Link and Cloud nodded and slowly stood up and held their swords up ready to fight again.

Zack turned to see his best friend. "You already defeated him 5 times haven't you? This should be a cinche."

"Yeah" Cloud said.

Aerith turned and smiled "And you have your friends to protect also. Don't forget."

OOT Link turned to TP Link smiling. "Besides, you already beat him twice didn't you? It should be no problem for you, eh, Young Link?"

TP Link nodded. "Sure."

"We're counting on you" OOT Zelda smiled.

"Cloud…"

"Young Link…"

"We know what we told you" Zack and OOT Link said in union.

"That's right" Cloud and TP Link said in union. "We are your living legacies."

The 4 smiled and vanished. The background changes back to the battleground and Cloud (in his combined sword and ultima weapon form) and Link (using the Triforce of Courage again) leap and blocked Ganondorf and Sephiroth's final slash.

_Mi fili, veni,  
Veni, veni, mi fili__ (x2)_

"I pity you. You don't understand at all. There's nothing that I don't cherish!" Cloud said.

"I pity you also. You forgottten who I am! I am the champion of Super Smash Bros!" Link called.

As soon as they blocked the combined Fusion Swords spilt into 6 swords circularing around a shocked Sephiroth and all of Link's tools and weapons start to fly out and surrounds a shocked Ganondorf. Cloud used Omnislash Version 6 and Link used Triforce Slash Version 5. The items shot a beam and trapped Ganondorf in a triforce cage. Cloud then flies around, grabbing each sword while glowing blue aura slashing Sephiroth up cutting him up. As he did, he also created small clones of himself after grabbing each sword. Link glowed a golden yellow aura and used his clawshot, bombs, arrows, gale boomerang, water bombs and shield to each cut and damage Ganondorf then he leaps up and grabbed the hovering Master Sword. Cloud reached upwards and grabbed his main sword above Sephiroth.

_Mi fili, veni, (Qui mortem invitavit)  
Veni, veni, mi fili__, (Poena funesta natus)  
Mi fili, veni, (Noli nomen vocare)  
Veni, veni, mi fili (Ille iterum veniet.)_

The clones of the heroes also helped as they slashed them 5 more times before Cloud and Link land a blow above them and came out the other side. Then they turned around, Cloud took out the Ultima Weapon and Link used the Triforce Cage again and used the original Trifroce Slash and Omnislash. Each slashes splash more blodd on Sephiroth and Ganondorf.

_Ganondorf  
Sephiroth_

Then with one last blow, Cloud and Link knocks Sephiroth and Ganondorf to the ground and 2 of Cloud's blades impladed them to the ground.

_Ganondorf/Sephiroth_

The two villains were defeated. Cloud and Link landed on the platform below. As soon as they landed, they begin to fall over only for Cloud to be caught in Squall and Cecil's arms and Link landed in Ike and Fox's arms.

"Easy, you two, easy" Cecil said as they helped sat them down.

"You two are amazing" Fox said "Are you alright?"

Tifa kneeled down to Cloud. "It's all over. Are you alright, Cloud?"

"I'm still hurt after all that" Cloud said "And I am glad you are safe."

Link smiled at Zelda who walked over to him. "Zelda…"

"Link… my god… you looked terrible. Are you alright?" Zelda asked with tears in her eyes.

"I… I am fine… just losing focus." Link said.

Suddendly, to everyone's shock, Both Ganondorf and Sephiroth slowly stood up, badly injured like Cloud and Link and still have the huge swords impladed in them.

"What is it that drives you?" Sephiroth asked Cloud.

"Only myself" Cloud said "And I told you. Looking for a reason to fight, wondering around for an answer… they are all my descisions. I'm not tied to you anymore."

"Hmph" Sephiroth said as he begins to vanish "Yet my shadow is burned into your heart. We will meet again, Cloud. I'll keep coming back as long as you are who you are." He then laughed and disappears. Cloud's sword fell to the ground.

"Give it up, Ganondorf. I never wanted to see your face again" Link said.

"Not so. As long as the Triforce of Power remains in my hand, I shall always return. We will meet again, Link! You have not seen the last of me!" Ganondorf snarled as he disappeared and Cloud's other sword dropped to the ground with a clatter.

"And as long as me and Zelda have the Triforce of Courage and Wisdom, you will never win" Link said.

"No thanks." Cloud said "I don't ever want to see you again."

Then both Cloud and Link passed out. Squall and Fox caught them.

"Pika Pikachu?" '_What happened_?'

"They passed out from fighting. I am not surprised. They lost most blood and wasted up all their strength to do this" said Bartz said.

"Did Link do this to save me?" Zelda asked.

Zidane picked up the fallen Buster Sword and carries it. "Yeah, Link was focused on saving you. And Cloud, he just wanted to see Tifa unharmed."

Tifa and Zelda remained silent as Tidus picked up and assembled each one of the Fusion Blade. Fox carries Link on his back and Squall places Cloud's arm around his shoulder and helped him up. Pikachu picked up the Master Sword and Ike picked up all of Link's items and weapons.

"We need to get going" Falcon said "Mario and the Warrior of Light would know what to do."

They all begin to walk away. Tifa and Zelda watch in concern of Link and Cloud as Link passed out of Fox's back and Squall and Cecil placed both of Cloud's arms around each shoulder and carries him away.

To be contiuned…

A/N: Yeah, I also watched the new FFVIIACC movie and that why it features Zack, Aerith, and the Ocarina of Time versions of Link and Zelda. In my point of view, TP Link is basically an grown up Young Link. Anyway, next is the battle of Mario and Warrior of Light VS Bowser and Garland and then onto Chaos and Tabuu. Stay tuned.


	21. Bowser and Garland tells all

A/N: Hey everyone. I am so sorry about not being around for long. I've been busy on deviantart and YouTube lately. Anyway, we're almost finished with this one. Let's get this one over with. It's back to Dissidia X SSB.

Chapter 21: Bowser and Garland tells all:

Back at the Chaos Shrine, Garland stood from his throne and looked up into the ceiling. Bowser walked up to him.

"What is the matter?" Bowser asked.

"Tabuu and Chaos are beginning to start their betrayal together. You and I know that" Garland said "If they do, we will not be able to stop them…"

"But allow them to do it. Yes. I understand" Bowser said "And I just heard that you and Chaos are the same."

"As you and Tabuu" Garland said.

"What do you mean?" asked Bowser.

"You are also a prisoner of the circle" Garland said "because of your endless encounters with Mario. Each fight you fought, the many times you fight, it just won't end. Get what I mean?"

Bowser nodded. Then he and Garland both turned to see the Warrior of Light and Mario walking towards them.

"We meet again, Mario" Bowser said as he approached Mario "If Chaos and Tabuu is who you seek, they are up ahead watching the mayhem unfold."

"We meet-a again, you lummox" Mario said.

"Garland and Bowser" Warrior of Light said "As expected, you two lived again."

"I see that times drew near for the Smashers" Garland said.

"Hah. We're not going quietly" Mario said "We shall defeat both Chaos and Tabuu and bring an end to the conflict."

"That is going to be our final mission" The warrior said as he took out his sword and shield as Mario grabbed his hammer.

"Heh. If that is the case, let us end this. Come, Mario!" Bowser said as he goes into his stance.

"Hahaha. If you think you could defeat both Chaos and Tabuu, you need to go through us. You will never break the cycle of war. Come!" Garland said as he picks up his huge sword to fight.

The Warrior and Garland both leaped to the roof. Bowser roared and charged at Mario and slashes his claws but the plumber leap over him and spins around knocking some damage onto Bowser. Bowser then enters his shell and did some shell stomps. Mario dodged each one and ran up the wall. He leaps towards the reptile. Bowser was about to use his flames but Mario used his cape to deflect it; burning Bowser's face and then send him flying with a whack of the hammer.

Meanwhile above them, Garland unfolds his sword and used earthquake. The Warrior leaps away and used his Shield of Light. Garland dodges and held his giant sword to attack. The Warrior blocks it with his shield and then slashed him to the wall with his sword. Garland gets up from the wall which falls apart after he gets off. As Garland and the Warrior were about to use Ray of Light and Blaze, both Mario and Bowser burst through the floor and fight in mid air.

Mario then punched Bowser downwards which he lands on Garland. Garland pushed Bowser off him and used Blaze again on both Warrior and Mario. Both heroes dodged and move away from the attacks. Then both Mario hurl his hammer. Garland ducked but Bowser got hit in the face and send flying. Mario grabbed his hammer as it flown back and charge after the koopa again. The Warrior then send Garland upwards ad used Rune Sword.

Both Bowser and Garland stopped in mid air and then lunged at them again, but realising they are low on health, Mario and the Warrior of Light nodded to each other and decided to end this. They both powered to their maximum power and charged. Mario then used his huge fireball and hit Bowser. Warrior of Light then used Bitter Hand and send Garland flying. Then to finish it off, Warrior used his Oversoul again and slashed Garland many times defeating him. Mario then kicked Bowser upwards and used Mario Finale and finally defeating his nemesis, Bowser.

Both Garland and Bowser fell to their knees. At the same time, the other warriors came in. Warrior and Mario spotted both an unconscious Cloud and Link on Fox's and Squall's backs.

"What happened?" Mario asked as he ran up to them.

Fox and Squall carefully placed Cloud and Link to the wall and turned to them. Tifa and Zelda knelt down to them.

"They have suffered and won the battle against Sephiroth and Ganondorf" Falcon said "We just hope they would be alright."

"So it seems" Garland spoke up making the others turn to face him. "Rejoice, the chains binding us are no more. We shall never be reborn again. The cycle comes to an end, as the betrayal begins."

"Betrayal? You mean that both Chaos and Tabuu were plotting against each other for the whole time?" asked Zidane.

"Exactly…" Bowser said "The ultimate discord has been awakened. Chaos planned to use his powers to destroy Tabuu, the world and himself as you already know and Tabuu plan to steal Chaos' powers and rule the world."

"Chaos planned to destroy the world, Tabuu and himself?" Ike asked.

"Tabuu planned to steal Chaos' power? For what reason?" asked Firion.

"How was I supposed to know? Garland tells me these things" Bowser argued.

Garland ignored Bowser and continued "Chaos knew he wouldn't trust Tabuu from the start and he is worried that the evil data human plans to take his powers, so he plans to strike back first. And in battle's end, there will be no joy, no glory, no salvation, no future. To the god, Tabuu, a world without Master Hand is nought but an empty husk."

"You mean Tabuu is bored without Master Hand to confront him, so he planned to fight Chaos instead?" Mario asked.

"It is what Tabuu and Chaos had decided" Garland cackled.

"And you two… are you're OK with this?" asked Warrior.

"Humph. If this world loses it form, I only need to find another cycle" Garland said "the soul of strife shall go on forever beyond time and space." Then he suddenly begins to disappear "Farewell, Warriors of Cosmos and Master Hand. May we meet again in the afterworld." And he disappears.

"Bowser… even if you are to disappear, I even understand you helped us sometimes. Don't vanish completely" Mario said "Because I wanted to fight you again sometime."

"Hmph. I feel the same way, Mario." Bowser said "Even if we fought on many occasion, I feel there is more than to us than we speak. Farewell. Until we meet again" And he disappears.

Mario then looked around and gasped. He saw Peach sleeping on the ground by the wall. He ran to her. The Warrior spots Sara and ran to her.

"Peach-a!" Mario called running to her and shaking her to wake her up "Peach-a. Open your eyes!"

"Groan" Peach open her eyes "What? Where? I was kidnapped by some guy in armour, saw Bowser was behind all of this and then…" Then she saw Mario's face. "Mario! You're alright! You came to rescue me again!"

"Peach!" Mario hugs his princess. Peach hugs back.

"Thank you. I thought I lost you, Mario" Peach said.

"Princess, are you alright?" the Warrior asked bowing in front of his princess.

"I thank you for rescuing me again" Sara smiled.

"So we must find Chaos and Tabuu" said Bartz.

"Poyo" Kirby agreed.

"Peach, Sara, can you and rescued people stay here and look after Link and Cloud?" Mario asked "We need-a to take things in our-a own hands."

Peach and the others nodded. Then the warriors of Cosmos and Master Hand (minus Link and Cloud) begins to march off towards their final battle.

"So Tabuu plan to betray Chaos?" Peach asked after Lucario, Krystal and Marth told them their story. "For what? Subspace again?"

"More likely" Paula said "And Chaos plan to destroy Tabuu and the world."

"But that's just plain wrong!" Yuna said.

"I guess our only hope" Rosa said "Is to rely on them."

"Cloud!"

"Link!"

Marth, Locke and the girls turned around. A shocked Zelda and Tifa watched as Cloud and Link slowly rose to their feet, using their swords as support. They were wide awake and begins to walk slowly after the others.

"WAIT!" Peach, Sara, Jodie, Maria, Paula, Refia, Krystal, Rosa, Ribbon, Lenna, Marth, Locke, Zelda, Tifa, Titan, Rinoa, Lucario, Garnet, Sally and Yuna blocked their path. "Where are you're going?"

"To end this" Link said "we're off to fight Chaos and Tabuu too."

"But at that condition? You'll be killed!" Lucario said.

"Better go down fighting then running away" Cloud said.

"Girls. Let them go on" Roy said.

"Huh?"

"Link is the champion of Super Smash Bros, and Cloud is the one who vanquished Chaos last time" Roy said "So it's natural. So let them fight as well, for your sake."

Zelda and Tifa looked worried, but understood. Tifa then took out a potion and used it on Cloud. Zelda then cured Link. Back to their full strength but still looked hurt, Cloud and Link stood straight up.

"Zelda…" Krystal asked "Are you sure?"

"Is that what you wanted, Tifa?" asked Rinoa.

"It's because we believe in them" Tifa smiled "After all, I was once Cosmos' warriors as well." She then put her hands on Cloud's shoulders. "Cloud, I am placing all my hope in you all the way. Be careful."

"Link… Hero of Hyrule" Zelda smiled "Go and bring back peace to the worlds. I will be waiting for your return."

"Thank you, Zelda" Link smiled.

"Will do" Cloud said.

Cloud and Link walked off towards the final battle with the others watching behind them.

To be continued…

A/N: The final battle of heroes vs Tabuu and Chaos will begin soon. So keep looking. Anyway, see ya round. Oh, and see my deviantart account sometimes.


	22. The final battle

A/N: Welcome back everyone. 1 more chapter to go. But first, we must enter the final battle of Tabuu and Chaos versus the heroes. I may not know how Tabuu or Chaos fight but please enjoy this.

Chapter 22: The final battle:

Chaos sat on his throne in his lair looking in thought and thinking hard about Tabuu and what he's really planning. He knew Tabuu want his power for a reason but he knew something must be done and dealt with. He then saw Tabuu arriving in front of him floating in front of him. Chaos rose from his chair and crossed his arms.

"Tabuu" Chaos said "What is the meaning of this? Coming to me at this hour?"

"Chaos… I am glad you got rid of Master Hand. Smash World shall be mine soon. But there is one more thing to take care of. You! Cosmos! And this world! I shall have all!"

"And what do you plan to do with this power?" Chaos asked.

"Turn it into the realm of Subspace" Tabuu said "Now hand over your power, Chaos! I will conquer the entire universe and not even you can stop me!"

Chaos laughed. "You poor fool."

"What?" Tabuu asked.

"You don't understand the full meaning of my power" Chaos said "Sure, I killed Master Hand, but that is only a fraction of my power!"

"A fraction? You mean you're holding back?"

"Indeed. But it seem our battle would have to wait. We have "guests" here tonight."

Tabuu spun around and sees Mario, the Warrior of Light, Captain Falcon, Firion, Ness, Onion Knight, Fox, Cecil, Kirby, Bartz, Samus, Terra, Ike, Squall, Pikachu, Zidane, Sonic and Tidus standing before them, swords out, and ready to end the two gods.

"Well… What a surprise" Tabuu said "I thought Chaos took care of you guys already."

"So, you're all still alive" Chaos said "But I am afraid you come too late."

"It's never-a too late!" Mario said.

"The world… will never be destroyed by you" Warrior of Light said.

"And the world… will never succumb to the Subspace!" Sonic said.

"Defeating you two will be… our final mission!" Tidus called.

"Is that so?" Tabuu said as he floated into the air. "Then I guess it's time we end this little game."

He then sprout out his wings and send out a huge gust of wind but the warriors stand their grounds. Chaos rose from his seat.

"Let us put an end to this final fantasy" Chaos said.

Chaos then spat out some fireballs from his mouth but the heroes dodged them. Ike ran up to slash Chaos but Tabuu teleported in front of him and used his whip to grab him and threw him over knocking over Squall in the progress. Mario used his fireball at Tabuu but Chaos used Soul of Oblivion to knock him away. Tabuu then used his Golden Bracket attack which traps Fox and Cecil and slams them to the ground. Chaos also used his Scarlet Rain attack and knocked Sonic and Tidus to the floor.

Warrior of Light rushed to Mario's aid. Tabuu then swatted Kirby and Bartz while Chaos used demonsdance to knock Pikachu, Zidane, Terra and Samus all over the place. As the other heroes rose up again for another strike, Tabuu and Chaos both disappeared. Chaos then emerges as a giant in his Utter Chaos form. Tabuu appeared in the sky ready to use his Off Waves attack. Chaos took out his giant sword.

"Watch out everyone!" Onion Knight shouted in alarm.

But it was too late. Chaos begin slashing the heroes in separate directions with his sword and set them flying in the way. That is where Tabuu unleashed his Off Waves attack and hit them causing them to hurl into the ground again. When they slowly got up, a giant Chaos and Tabuu appeared. Before the heroes could get the change, Tabuu uses his eye lasers to knock the heroes around who collapsed to the ground but that allow Chaos to unleashed his Brink of Delusion, making energy fields appear on the ground where the heroes are standing on and explode in a fire wave.

Tabuu and Chaos returned to their normal size as the heroes, who some clothes were torn (Fox's overalls top was ripped off and some of the final fantasy warriors' armours were cracked and Squall lost his jacket and half of his shirt) and they were badly injured, tries to get up but failed as they could only kneel in agony.

"Darn it!" Falcon said.

"They were more stronger together!" Ness gasped.

"Of course. While we work together, we are undefeatable!" Tabuu cackled.

"Don't give yourself praise just yet, Tabuu!"

Tabuu and Chaos stopped smirking and gasped in horror. The other warriors turned around and was surprised as well. Link and Cloud, swords raised and their crystals in their other hands, marched towards Chaos and Tabuu with determination.

"You two are STILL alive?" Chaos gasped.

"Cloud" Terra gasped as she saw Cloud walked past them.

"Link" Samus gasped as Link walked past her warriors.

Link and Cloud stood before the 2 monstrous beings, unafraid and look cross.

"All you did is to save us the trouble of getting to you!" Tabuu called as he set off his Off Wave attack but to his shock, Link just grabbed the waves with his bare hand and then pushed it back like it was nothing. "WHAT THE… IMPOSSIBLE!"

"How did he do that?" Chaos said "No matter." He was about to go into Utter Chaos form again but Cloud stopped him by pinning him down to his throne by his 6 fusion blades. "What the…?" Chaos struggled to get free.

Cloud's and Link's crystals glowed brighter than ever. And then the other Smashers and Warrior of Cosmos' crystals glowed as well.

"Pika? Pika Pika!" Pikachu said referring to his crystal.

"The crystal" said Bartz.

"What's going on? The crystals are glowing brightly" Fox said.

"The crystals are Cosmos' and Master Hand's powers" said Link as he held his crystal high.

"Now let show them their power!" Cloud said as he raises his.

"I think I understand you" Mario said as he stood up and held his crystal in the air.

"Then the crystals shall be their downfall" said the Warrior of Light as he raise his crystal up.

Each hero nodded and each raise their crystals into the air. The crystals then started to float on their own and begins circling around each other before performing 2 separate circles. Then a light begin to glow in the middle. Chaos and Tabuu was shocked at this. Suddenly, 2 arrows of light came out of the crystals and impaled the god of discord and the ruler of Subspace.

"NOW! MARIO FINALE!"

"OVERSOUL!"

"FALCON PUNCH!"

"FERVID BLAZER!"

"PK STARSTORM!"

"MAGIC STYLE: HOLY AND METEOR!"

"LANDMASTER!"

"SOUL RIFT!"

"POYO!"

"SPELLBLADE-DUAL WEILD-RAPID FIRE!"

"ZERO LASER!"

"RIOT BLADE!"

"TRIFORCE SLASH!"

"OMNISLASH!"

"GREAT AETHER!"

"RENZOKUKEN!"

"PIIIKKKKAAACCCHHHHHUUUUUUU!"

"GRAND LEATHEL!"

"SONIC WIND!"

"BLITZ ACE!"

Each hero charged towards the demons, the smashers towards Tabuu and Cosmos' warriors towards Chaos. Each one attack harmed the villains a lot and then all give a final blow altogether to end the gods' reign of terror.

Tabuu was floating in the air in pain as his chest begins to open up by light. Tabuu noticed his life is ending, again.

"No… No… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" And Tabuu exploded as Chaos' throne room begin to erupt by lava burst and lava rain.

Chaos felt his life slipping away also but he said some final words "Cosmos… now I know what Master Hand left behind."

And knowing their job were done, the heroes vanished away from the arena to a safe place thanks to the crystals' powers.

Chaos then yells out his final words. "Here ends the war of the gods and of the worlds! Destiny's hand cannot be stayed. Begone, mortals!" And with that he disappeared in an engulf of flames as well as his entire throne room as it blows up by lava eruptions and the place faded to nothingness.

To be continued…

A/N: And thus ends the two gods' reign of terror. Now for the epilogue and this story will be finished. FINALLY! See ya around.


	23. Epilogue: Farewell

A/N: Sorry for the long way. But here it is, the final chapter to Dissidia X Super Smash Bros. Please enjoy.

Epilogue: Farewell:

It was quite a frightening battle he ever experienced which Mario had thought but it was finally over. Tabuu is dead and so is Chaos. When he opened his eyes he came to a familiar place. He is standing in front of the green lands of the Mushroom Kingdom. He saw Warp Pipes everywhere and blocks are seen as well. He then saw all his allies, Smashers and Cosmos', all together looking at the scenery. He was at lost for words as he had no idea what happened.

It was the Warrior of Light who spoke first. "The battle has come to an end."

"What-a do you mean?" Mario asked.

"Chaos and Tabuu were defeated. Everything's over" said the Warrior of Light.

Mario was relieved to hear that. But then something echoed in his head. "MOMMA-MIA! Peach and the others are back in the…"

"It's alright" Light said "I got a message from Cosmos. The damsels and our friends are back on their world. They returned safely. We'll meet them soon."

Mario took a sigh of relief. At least his friends are alright. Zelda, Krystal, Sally, Lucario and all the other Nintendo damsels are back on their own homeworld as well as Tifa, Rinoa, Yuna, Rosa and the others on theirs.

Then something saw something shocking. Tidus was holding his crystal but his body was glowing. But he has a smile on his head.

"Gotta go, huh?" he said and then he turned to everyone. "Don't worry, everyone. The crystal knows the rest of the way. And Yuna kind of want me home. And besides, I'm always right here." He gives a fist up and smiled and then ran to the edge of the lake and dived but disappeared before he could hit the water. He returned to Spira.

Sonic gazed at his crystals and smiled. "Well, gotta go, guys. But we'll meet again" Sonic said as he begin to speed up "Because I'm up… over… and gone." And he ran off and disappears. He returned back to Mobius.

"We're not vanishing" Zidane said as he sat in a tree. "We're returning, to where we suppose to be" and he leaps off the tree by his tail and leaps towards the sun and disappears back to Gaia.

"Pika, Pika, Pika, Pikachu" Pikachu called meaning _"Don't worry guys. I hope we can all meet again"_ and then with his crystal, he leaps off another tree and disappears back to the Pokémon World.

Ike looked in the air and smiled. "Guess I better be going too. My friends awaits my arrival" and he disappears back to his world.

A white feather came floating down from the air and blew in the wind and Squall caught it with his hand and smiled. "Perhaps, we can go on a mission together again" he said before vanishing back to his world.

"Hmph. Not interested" Cloud replied smiling as he begin walking across the flower fields and disappeared back to his world.

Link's triforce glowed and he smiled and begins walking off saying "Gotta go. But never forget us, all of us" and he disappeared back to Hyrule.

Terra smiled as a white petal fell on her hand. "I think I know how to keep going. Thank you and take care." And she disappeared back to her world.

Samus smiled and said "Mission Accomplished. Now, I will hope to see you again" and she disappeared back to her homeworld.

Bartz threw a stick away and begins walking off smiling "When you're having the most fun, that's where time always flies" and he disappeared back to his world.

Kirby smiled as he held his crystal and waved with a last "Poyo!" cry he vanished back to Dreamland.

"It's my turn to shine with this strength I gained from everything" Cecil smiled and disappeared back to his world.

"Gotta get going but we'll meet again. Till then, chao" Fox said as he leaps into the air and disappeared back to the Lylat System.

"Dinner's ready for me. I better get going. Bye now" Ness said smiling and he vanished back to Onett.

Onion Knight held his crystal "Everyone… thank you" he said and he disappeared back to his world.

"I cannot wait for my next adventure to begin" Falcon said smiling as he vanished back to his world.

Firion looked at the wild roses blooming in the Mushroom Kingdom and said "This isn't the end. Another dream is ready to begin" and he vanished back to his world.

Mario watched as his friends went back and turned to see the Warrior of Light was about to leave too but he turned to Mario with one last smile.

"Remember, the light shall shine down upon us always" he said and disappeared back to Cornelia.

Mario smiled and looked onto his destination and said "We are… the heroes of light after-a all." He then begin to walk with the crystal to his hand back to Peach's Castle which was viewing on the horizon. There waiting for him is Princess Peach, his brother, Luigi, his loyal friend, Yoshi and all of his friends to celebrate his return.

And thus, everyone returned to their own world and was reunited with their families and friends and the worlds are peaceful once more.

The End.

A/N: Thanks for reading this all till the end. Sorry for the delays sometimes. See ya around.


End file.
